Smoke and Mirrors
by Grey.13
Summary: The Yu Yu gang has had their share of hectic cases and challenges, but when their normal circumstances cause them to meet a rare, upbeat girl named Izumy, who is a leathal combination of trouble and charm, what are the boys to do?HxOcxKurxJin3way love tie
1. Mystery Girl

The team of spirit detectives have had their share of hectic missions, but things could get downright hellish when they meet a rare, upbeat girl named Izumy who is troublesome and charming. (HxOCxKurxJin)(three way love tie)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own my original characters and it's taken me a long while to get them the way I wanted, so please don't copy. Thank you, enjoy.

* * *

Smoke and Mirrors

"Man! I'm so bored!" A boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes said, stretching himself out on a bench.

"Me too…why are we here anyway?" A not so cute boy with messy orange hair and beady eyes asked. He was sitting next to the greasy haired boy.

"Koenma said we were supposed to be looking out for a demon that recently escaped the demon realm remember?" A tall boy with long red hair and green eyes reminded.

"Oh yea!" The orange boy exclaimed.

"Hm…. your stupidity amazes me." A rather short boy with gravity defying black hair and crimson eyes smirked, leaning against a tree.

"Why you little" The orange haired boy was cut off by a beeping sound coming from the greasy haired boy's watch.

"Save the thought Kuwabara." The boy with the beeping watch said. "We have work to do…."

"DANG IT! Why is it the bad things always run faster than the good things!"? A pretty young girl with light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and light lavender eyes exclaimed. "And they never _ever_ run into anything when they run!"

She was running down a sidewalk, chasing what looked like a man in a brown trench coat and hat. But what was strange about him was that when he turned, he had green scaly skin and gold eyes. He turned the corner, straight into an alleyway.

The girl blinked and smiled. 'Yes! My lucky day! This guy is dumber than I thought!' She turned the corner to see the scoundrel trying to climb up a brick wall. She smirked, summoning a wooden staff with a triangular blade on it. "Goodbye!" she shouted cheerfully as she swung her staff, sending a fire blade in his direction.

The demon only had time to scream as he was incinerated.

The girl put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Now that's a good day's work." She said happily as she vanished her staff. She turned as she heard many pairs of footsteps running into the ally. She saw four boys blocking the way out and blinked. "Um…. hi?"

The boys examined the ally way.

"What's this?" The greasy haired boy asked, walking forward. "You're just a girl…"

The girl nodded. "Yea…so I am…. That a problem?"

"Not at all!" Kuwabara said, going over to hold the girl's hands in his own. "In fact, it's just perfect!"

The grease head rolled his eyes. "Oh please…"

The red haired boy was examining the scorch marks on the wall and the spiky haired boy was blocking the alleyway.

"This is odd…." The red head said, examining the marks.

"So, tell me!" Kuwabara said, holding onto the girl's hands still. "Do you have a boyfriend? If not, want to go out with the amazing Kuwabara?"

The girl sweat dropped. "Um…well…. No, I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer." She answered.

The greasy haired boy laughed.

"Shove it Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

Those two boys started to argue and the girl slipped away, going over towards the exit. She then noticed the other spiky haired boy standing there. 'Dang!' she thought. 'Move it!'

"Hiei, come here…." The red head said, motioning for the spiky haired boy to go over to him.

Hiei, the spiky haired boy, hesitated for a second, but then went over to him, kneeling down to the look at the scorch marks. "These were made by a fire demon…"

"But who?" the red head asked. Suddenly, both boys looked up to stare at the girl, but she was gone.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! Where's that girl?" the red head shouted.

The two that were arguing stopped and looked around. Kuwabara shrugged.

"After her!" Yusuke shouted and started running down the sidewalk, followed by the rest of the team.

"Hiei!" the red head called. "You can run faster than any of us! Catch her and don't let her go!"

Hiei nodded and started running so fast he was only a black blur. He was about five steps or so away from the girl. 'Hn…' he thought, smirking.

The girl turned and spotted him. 'Whoa, he's fast.' She thought. 'Better kick it up a notch.' She then increased her speed.

The red head blinked in awe.

"What's the matter Kurama?" Yusuke asked. You look like you've seen a ghost…."

"Hiei's having trouble keeping up with her." Kurama said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked. "Whoa…She must be fast."

The girl kept running as she entered the park, and smirked, deciding to get away the easy way. She stopped suddenly, causing Hiei to go right past her, missing her entirely.

The girl laughed and turned to walk away, only to be tackled by Yusuke.

"Ouch!" the girl exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Got her! Do your thing Kurama!" Yusuke called.

Kurama went over to them and pulled a seed out of his hair and made some vines grow from it, ensnaring the girl into a pair of handcuffs and ankle cuffs.

The girl looked around at her situation. 'Oh man Izumy, you've done it this time….' The girl told herself.

Yusuke got up, towering over the sitting girl. "So, who are you and why were you in the alley?"

"I was walking and this guy stole my purse." Izumy lied. "I went to get it back and saw a flash of red light. I went over and saw my purse, but not the guy who stole it."

"She's lying…." Hiei interjected suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Am not." Izumy argued.

"Where's your purse?" Hiei asked.

Izumy blinked. "Um…. I dropped it?"

All the boys looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

Izumy sighed. "Fine…well, I've had fun sitting here with you guys, but I have a cat to feed." Suddenly, the vines on her ankles and wrists disappeared back into the seed and she ran like the wind past them all. They all chased her again and stopped as they saw her stand by a lake.

She spun around and smiled. "Well, see you around!" she said and did a back flip into the lake. Thing is, there was no splash when she did so…It was like she disappeared before she got into the water.

The boys were left there, Kuwabara open-mouthed and the others just stunned.

Either way, the same thing was running through their minds…who was that girl?

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. The next one should be out as soon as I get some results. I support suggestions, so please, tell me what you think. Bye! 

Yoshimi13


	2. The Hunt Begins

Hello! Thanks for coming to the second chapter! Oh, and I've just decided that since this is a 3 way love tie, that there will be three different endings to the story. So if you are a Hiei fan you go to that chapter, and the same for Kurama and Jin. Well, enough chat, here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its charaters. But I do own my own, and I've worked hard on them so please don't copy. Thank you.

* * *

"Izumy Sakoto, how could you do this!" A haughty looking white cat with blazing amber eyes shouted.

"Don't worry Sanura, I didn't get caught." Izumy said, flipping a page in her book. She was laying lazily on her couch in her living room. She lived quite comfortably since her parents left her a large house to stay in.

"But you almost got caught, and they saw you use your powers!" The cat, Sanura, exclaimed, jumping on the top of the couch to glare down at Izumy. "This could be trouble."

"You worry far too much Sanura." Izumy said laughing. "They've probably already forgotten all about little ole me."

"WHAT? What are you boys talking about!" A baby exclaimed, jumping on the desk. He had a large blue hat that said "Jr." on it, a matching outfit, and a pacifier in his mouth. "How could you lose the demon!"

"Well, it was hard." Kuwabara said.

"You try chasing the damn demon all the way the hell around the city!" Yusuke exclaimed in defense.

"She also had special powers…" Kurama added. "We had her, but she used a spell to get out of her bindings and disappeared into the lake."

"_'She'_?" Koenma asked. "What do you mean 'she'? _This_ was your target." He pressed a button on his desk and a large screen came down from the roof. It turned on to reveal a bald, scaley green man with gold eyes. "He's a reptile demon…"

"That wasn't who we saw in the alleyway…" Kuwabara said. "She was a lot prettier than that…"

"You're an idiot…" Hiei said.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and shook his head.

"Who was in the alley?" Koenma asked.

"She was a little taller than Hiei, slim, light brown hair and very light purple eyes." Kurama said. "She was obviously demon because of her eye color, and the energy she was emitting."

"Yea, but we don't know what type of demon she was." Yusuke added.

"Why not?" Koenma asked.

"Well, first she took over Kurama's plants then disappeared into the lake." Kuwabara answered.

Koenma thought about this. "Hm…Search the schools and the streets…Bring her here so we can investigate her."

All the boys, save Hiei, nodded. "Okay."

"Good morning Sanura!" Izumy said cheerfully, coming downstairs. She was dressed in a red plated skirt, a brown blazer with a white button down shirt accompanied by a red tie, and some thigh high white stockings with brown "Alice in Wonderland" style shoes. There was also a little badge on the upper left part of her brown blazer. It was red, shaped like a coat of arms, with gold lining and the name "Ritsuma High School" was written in gold letters inside the red.

"Good morning Izumy." Sanura replied, sitting on the kitchen table. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Izumy answered. "How about you?"

"Well, no, I was busy thinking about what we're going to do about those boys you encountered in the alleyway." Sanura said, lightly glaring at Izumy.

"Sanura, come on." Izumy said, leaning on the table. "They don't know my name, they don't know where I live, and everything's going to be fine."

Sanura sighed. "Oh fine…."

Izumy nodded and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to make for breakfast.

"Izumy, one more thing." Sanura said.

Izumy sighed and turned, putting a hand on her hip. "Yes Sanura?"

"You're going to be late for baseball practice…" Sanura smirked as Izumy blinked.

"AH!" Izumy exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" she grabbed an apple, shoved it in her mouth, and grabbed her bag, running to the door.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Sanura asked, going to the door also.

"I don't have time!" Izumy said, putting on her shoes. "Bye Sanura!" she closed the door and ran out as fast as she could.

Sanura smiled, shaking her head. "That girl…"

It was the end of the day and all the school kids were getting ready to go home.

"Hey Yusuke." Kuwabara called, going over to his desk. "Did you get any sign of her?"

Yusuke sighed, sitting down. "Nope, not a thing."

Kuwabara growled. "Man does this bite! We're spirit detectives, why are we looking for some girl?"

"Because Koenma told us to?" Yusuke reminded him, boredom evident in his voice.

"Oh yea…" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke sighed again. "I just hope Kurama had better luck than we did…"

Kurama sighed, looking at the equations he'd been working on for this next mixture of chemicals. He was wearing a white lab coat, in the chemistry lab.

'I didn't even sense a little of her energy…' He thought. 'This search may be more difficult than we anticipated.'

There was suddenly a knock at the door, making Kurama look over. "Yes, come in." he said gently.

The door slid open to reveal…a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. "Hello Shuichi." She walked in, closing the door behind her.

Kurama smiled, a sweatdrop forming.. "Hello Mitsuki. How are you today?" This girl, Mitsuki, had been coming to talk with him in the lab for some time now. But she hadn't come to flirt for herself, oh no, she came trying to hook him up with one of her friends that she just couldn't shut up about.

"I'm fine thank you." Mitsuki looked at the equations. "Don't you ever quit?"

Kurama chuckled. "No actually. What can I do for you then?"

"You can go out with my friend!" Mitsuki said, smiling wide.

Kurama smiled with a sweatdrop. He so saw this coming. "I've told you before Mitsuki, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." 'Or ever.' He thought miserably.

Mitsuki sighed, sitting in one of the chairs. "Yea, that's what she says too. But I think she's really lonely and you two would be so perfect for each other!" she said. "She's nice, smart, funny, you'll just love her!"

"She sounds very nice, but I don't think so." Kurama said, trying to get back to work.

"Oh please Kurama!" Mitsuki begged, going on the otherside of the table. "Just take one look at her and I'll never bother you again!"

Kurama sighed, looking up from his work. He shrugged some. "Alright…Just one look…"

"Great!" The blonde exclaimed happily. "She has baseball practice right now! We can go see her, come on!" Mitsuki grabbed his hand, and without warning, headed off to the baseball field where her dear friend was practicing.

Kurama sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought.


	3. It Ends Just as Quickly

Well, here's chapter 3! I hope everyone likes it! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, hit a home run Izzy!" The boys from the dug out called.

Izumy rolled her shoulders and brought the bat up into position. She was dressed in some navy shorts, a white t shirt with red stripes, red knee socks, cleats, and a baseball cap to hold her light brown hair in a ponytail. She smiled as the pitcher wound up the ball and let it fly!

_POP!_

Everyone cheered as Izumy ran around the bases and dove for home.

"There you go Izumy!" The male coach called as Izumy stood up, brushing off her shirt. "That was a perfect home run. Play like that on Saturday and we'll win for sure."

Izumy laughed, approaching the dug out. "Well, I just hope their pitcher is as easy to hit as Taka."

The black haired boy at the pitcher's mound scowled. "I let you off easy Izzy!"

"Sure!" Izumy teased as all the guys on her team laughed.

"Well we're here!" Mitsuki said, stopping in front of the baseball field.

Kurama looked around to see a metal cage surrounding the baseball diamond. He sighed some. 'So, we're here. I just hope I can let the girl down easily.'

Mitsuki looked around and spotted Izumy. She smiled. "Wait here, I'll get her." She ran over and tapped her friend's shoulder. "Hey there kiddo, you done with practice?"

Izumy turned and smiled. "Hey Mitsuki, yea I am why?"

"Oh nothing really…" Mitsuki said, casually. "Unless, you count that the best looking guy in all the high schools is right over there waiting for you!"

Izumy blinked then looked at her with both anger and curiosity. "What did you do?"

Mitsuki laughed. "Nothing! I just told Shuichi Minamino all about you and he agreed to meet you."

Izumy rolled her eyes. "Mitsuki, I told you I didn't want a relationship." She picked up her sports bag.

"That's what he said too." Mitsuki said. "But you two are so perfect together it isn't even funny! He's-"

"He's smart, handsome, charming, blah blah, I've heard this before." Izumy interrupted. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one that's told me about him. Although, you are the first that's every tried to hook _me_ up with him and not themselves."

"I just want you to take a look at this guy okay?" Mitsuki said. "I think you two could really hit it off. Please?"

Izumy looked over at her puppy eyed friend and sighed. "Alright, alright. But only a look."

"Okay!" Mitsuki cheered. She started walking over to Kurama and smiled. He had his back turned to them which would give the perfect romantic element of surprise, in her opinion.

Izumy just followed lazily and saw a boy with red hair, his back to them. 'Hey…he looks a little familiar…'

"Um, Shuichi?" Mitsuki said. "This is my best friend, the girl I was telling you about, Izumy."

Kurama turned around, putting on a friendly smile, but his eyes widened and his jaw almost completely dropped when his emerald green eyes met her shinning lavender orbs.

Izumy was taken by complete surprise when she realized it was the same red haired boy who she ran into in the ally.

Mitsuki smiled as they looked at each other. "I knew this would be love at first sight! Now you can both thank me later and- Izumy!"

Izumy was already halfway up the hill when Mitsuki realized she wasn't there to listen to her gloat.

"Stop!" Kurama shouted and started after her, being too shocked at first to realized she'd run off.

Mitsuki blinked. "I guess…he really did like what he saw…"

Izumy kept on running, finally getting to the sidewalk. Her bag hit her hip as she ran, and she was sure she was going to have a bruise since some baseballs, a bat, and her best glove was in there. She didn't dare look back, knowing, just knowing that that Shuichi boy was behind her. 'Come on! Just a few more blocks!'

"She's right in front of me, heading down Nakawa!" Kurama said in the communicator.

"On our way!" Yusuke replied. With that he closed the compact mirror and tried to keep up with her. 'She must be in great shape to be able to run this fast and not even break a sweat…' he thought.

Izumy was running by the park at this point, not slowing in her pace. 'Is he still there?' she asked herself. She debated in her head for a minute whether she should look back and finally decided to. Izumy took a breath and looked over her right shoulder…The last thing she saw was the red head's eyes widen before her world went black.


	4. Facing the Music

Well, here's chapter 4! And those who are reading, thank you so much! But please review so I know if I need to change anything. Again, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As I've said, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

* * *

"What the hell did you do!" Yusuke exclaimed, looking down at the brunette's unconscious form. "We were supposed to catch her not kill her!"

"I have to admit, that was a little irrational." Kurama commented, kneeling down next to Izumy and sitting her up gently.

"Hn. What other choice was there?" Hiei asked. "Did you think she would have stopped if you asked her?"

"I guess you got a point." Yusuke admitted.

"But you didn't have to hit her so hard." Kuwabara complained. "You could have really hurt her."

"It's just a small bump." Kurama said, picking her up bridal style. "She might have a little headache when she wakes, but other than that she's fine."

"Well, how'd you find her?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't." Kurama answered. "One of her friends tried to set us up and when we met, she recognized me and I her."

"Then she took off." Yusuke finished.

"Well, let's get her to Koenma's." Kuwabara said.

Kurama and Yusuke nodded. "Yea."

"What!" Koenma exclaimed, observing the girl who was lying on the couch in his office. "You're telling me that this girl right here was able to evade my best detectives?"

"Hey, it's not like we _meant_ to lose her." Yusuke countered. "She's a really fast runner, and we're not even sure what the hell kind of demon she is!"

"She's a very rare demon." Kurama said suddenly.

Everyone looked over at Kurama.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean that Izumy here is not a normal demon." Kurama answered.

Yusuke blinked. "Okay, first off, no demon is normal, and second how do you know her name?"

Kurama chuckled at his first comment. "Well, when we met, her friend spoke her name. That's how I know it. As for that 'normal demon' comment, I mean the energy she's emitting is a type that I haven't felt in a long, long time."

Koenma looked at Kurama. "Is it possible she's…?"

Kurama nods. "It's very possible."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at the two, completely lost.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara asked with frustration.

"We're about to find out." Hiei said suddenly.

Everyone looked over at him and followed his eyes to the girl on the couch, which was just now sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Oh man…" Izumy mumbled. "Feels like I got hit by a truck…"

"Nah, just short stuff over there." Yusuke said, pointing over at Hiei as he approached Izumy.

This made Hiei glare bloody murder at Hiei.

Izumy jolted up, standing on the couch. "Holy cow, where am I, and who are all of you!" She squinted her eyes some then panicked again. "Oh no, you're the guys from the ally way!"

Kurama smiled gently. "Yes, but we're not going to hurt you."

"In fact," Koenma said, jumping off his desk and going to Izumy. "You are the last person we would want hurt. I'm Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

Izumy blinked, seeing Koenma and burst out laughing, causing her slide back onto the couch in a normal seating position. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "This baby is the ruler of spirit world!"

The boys all either smirked or snickered, looking over at an impatient Koenma.

Koenma simply glared. "Enough!"

Izumy immediately quit laughing and looked at Koenma.

Koenma went over and hopped on the couch, examining Izumy carefully. "You are certainly not the demon that broke out of jail…"

"Well gee, I could have told you that." Izumy said, rather annoyed.

"Like you told us about your 'purse'?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Izumy looked over and smirked. "Somebody remembers me."

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer to the brunette.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Alright, what kind of demon are you?"

This made everyone sort of glare at Yusuke and Izumy blink.

"What, I know that's what everyone was wondering!" Yusuke said simply.

Izumy sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no use keeping it a secret now…"

Everyone's attention turned back to Izumy.

"I'm a Mirror Demon." Izumy said, and then looked up smiling. This left Hiei, Kurama and Koenma starring in shock.

"There's no way…" Koenma whispered in complete disbelief as Kurama looked at her wide eyed and Hiei simply starred, trying not to show his shock.

"This changes everything…" Koenma said.

* * *

Dun dun dun:P Nah, just kidding. Next chapter should be out soon! 


	5. Hello

Here'sChapter 5! Yay! Thanks to those who are reading, I hope youallare enjoying it so far. And as I said, I've decided to make seperate endings forHiei, Kurama, and Jin. So, hope you have fun reading as much as I love writing!

**Disclaimer:** This will be the last timeI post this. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

"A mirror demon?" Kuwabara repeated in confusion.

"What's a mirror demon?" Yusuke asked, looking around at everyone's shocked faces.

"A mirror demon," Izumy began. "Is able to use mirrors, this includes anything you can see your reflection in such as water, and teleport to any other type of mirror in any place they want to. They also have the ability to copy any attacks that they've observed and use it for themselves. It's how I took control of your plants." She looked over at Kurama.

"It's because you saw me turn the seed into the vine." Kurama said. "Then all you had to do was simply reverse the process."

"Correct." Izumy said. "Nifty little trick by the way. I haven't seen that kind of plant handling since Youko."

Kurama flinched a little.

"Who would have thought that the famous Shuichi Minamino is a demon?" Izumy said. "I guess you learn something new everyday. Are you related to Youko Kurama or something?"

Everyone looked at Kurama. He simply sighed and faced Izumy smiling. "_I am_ Youko Kurama." He said.

Izumy looked surprised for a few seconds then smiled. "Well that's new to me. I'd heard some rumors that Youko wasn't dead, but I didn't believe them until now." She hopped off the couch and walked over to the group. "I guess we should be introduced properly." She bowed slightly. "I'm Izumy Sakoto, and it's a pleasure to meet you detectives." She stood straight. "Even though we sort of got off at a rocky start."

Yusuke smiled and stepped up. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, call me Yusuke."

Kuwabara went up and held Izumy's hands. "I'm the wonderful and brave Kazuma Kuwabara. And it's an honor to meet a girl as pretty as you."

Izumy laughed a little. "It's an honor to meet you too Kuwabara." She said.

Kuwabara moved aside because Kurama had come up to shake Izumy's hand. "The pleasure is all ours. Just call me Kurama."

She shook it right back. "Why thank you. You all may call me Izumy."

"And I'm Botan!" Botan exclaimed, using the power of anime to pop up in the middle of Kurama and Izumy.

"Well hi Botan." Izumy said.

"It's great to have another girl around." Botan said happily. "It's usually just these boys, and they can be a handful."

"Boys will be boys I guess." Izumy said. She then looked over in the shortie's direction and smiled as she walked over to him. "What's your name?"

"Hn. None of your business." He replied.

"Don't be so mean!" Kuwabara exclaimed, coming up beside Izumy. "She's just trying to be nice!"

"That's her problem." Hiei said coldly.

Kuwabara raised a fist. "Why you!"

"Oh don't worry about it Kuwabara, it's perfectly fine." Izumy said, turning her back to Hiei. She then turned her head and smiled. "I'll just call him Bear or something."

Kuwabara started to laugh along with the rest of the gang.

Hiei opened his eyes angrily and stopped leaning against the wall, glaring at Izumy. "You will not!"

"Well what else am I supposed to call you if you don't tell me your name?" Izumy asked innocently.

"It's Hiei." He finally said. "Don't ever call me anything other than that."

"Hiei…" Izumy said, letting the name roll off her tongue slowly. She turned and smiled at him. "Neat name. I like it. Short and simple."

Hiei turned away and leaned back against the wall. "Hn. Whatever."

"Don't worry about that Izumy." Yusuke said when she'd walked back over. "He's like that with everyone. But underneath he's just a big softie."

"Yea, it's fine." Izumy said. 'What a sour puss, he doesn't have to be so rude.' She thought. 'I guess some guys just can't be the bigger man.'

"What was that!" Hiei shouted, causing everyone to look at him. His was standing up straight with his fists clenched and a glare that could kill. He was looking straight at Izumy.

"What was what?" Izumy asked.

Hiei strode over to the door and walked out, slamming it shut.

"Did I…say something wrong?" Izumy asked no one in particular.

'_No, but you thought it_.' A voice answered inside Izumy's head. The voice sounded mad too.

Izumy's eyes widened as she realized who it was. '_You're a telepath!'_ she asked.

'_Hn. What was your first clue?_' Hiei asked sarcastically.

'_So wait, when I said-I mean thought, about the bigger man thing-_' Izumy then realized what she'd thought about Hiei's abilities to be a "bigger man" could very easily be misinterpreted.

"That's not my fault!" Izumy shouted. Everyone looked at her curiously. '_You're the one who misunderstood!'_ Izumy thought angrily. '_I didn't mean it that way! You're such a boy!'_ She was glaring at the door.

Kurama smiled when he realized what was going on. "They're having a telepathic argument." He whispered to the others.

"Aww, how cute!" Botan whispered.

'_Who said _I _meant it that way?'_ Hiei asked very smugly._ '_You're_ the one that took it the wrong way.'_

_'Would you kindly leave my mind now?'_ Izumy asked. _'I don't want you to hurt yourself in here.' _

_ 'Hn. Whatever.'_ Hiei said.

Just as he was about to leave Izumy smiled and said one last thing. _'Bye Bear.'_

When Hiei's presence had completely left her mind, Izumy turned to see everyone was starring at her curiously.

"Sorry!" Izumy laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Ahem!" Koenma cleared his throat loudly. "Now then, let's get down to business."

"What business?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one out soon! Bye!


	6. Future Plans

Here's chapter 6! Yayness! I'd like to say thanks so much to 4-is-lovely for the support, you've been great! Well, here it goes! And next chapter should be out soon!

* * *

"Well Izumy's protection of course." Koenma answered. "We can't have a rare demon such as her running around freely. She'd be in too much danger."

"But I've been taking care of myself just fine." Izumy said. "I don't need protection, I can handle myself thanks."

"I'm sorry but I can't take that as an answer." Koenma said. "You see, a law was past a few years ago that endangered demons are to be put under spirit world protection. Especially now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Izumy asked.

Koenma made the screen come out and turned it on. It showed the reptile demon that started this whole mess tied to a chair in the middle of a room.

"Wait, didn't you kill that guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"I thought I did." Izumy answered.

"What's going on Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Some of our agents found him in the forest talking to two cloaked figures. "They were talking about you Izumy."

"Me?" Izumy said surprised. She thought a second then her eyes widened and her face grew pale. "It was a trap. That demon wanted me to follow him. He's found out I'm a mirror demon."

"And the word has been passed on." Koenma said. "By now, almost everyone involved with the demon world black market has found out that there's still one more mirror demon alive."

"Oh no, this isn't good." Izumy said. "Curse these demons and their lust for blood."

"Now Izumy, where did you first spot the reptile demon?" Koenma asked seriously.

Izumy looked at Koenma and sighed. "I was crossing the street when I picked up his demon energy." She answered.

"Alright, well at least you weren't near anyone that he might have been able to target." Koenma said. "You know, like friends and things, or else he would have attacked them to get to you."

Izumy smiled. "Yea, that is good."

"Alright, well, now we're going to have to make some changes in your life Izumy." Koenma began. "You'll probably have to change schools and move a bit-"

"I can't do that!" Izumy exclaimed.

"Izumy, this is your safety we're talking about." Koenma said. "You have to do this."

"You don't understand, I can't do it." Izumy said. She then sighed and tried to find the words to explain how she felt. "I've done pretty well at keeping my demon life and my human life separate, balancing the two has become a way of life. And if I do this, my life scale will be tipped. I need to stay at my school and my house, I can't leave it." She smiled. "Besides, my baseball team needs me. I'm the pinch hitter, and their best pitcher."

Koenma thought this over for a few minutes. "Very well. I can arrange something for you at school, but someone needs to watch you when you're not at school. Do your parents know you're a demon?"

"They do." Izumy answered. "But they're not in human world."

"Well then where do you stay?" Koenma asked.

"I live by myself." Izumy answered.

"You live alone?" Yusuke asked. "That's awesome!"

"There is my cat." Izumy said. "She's really funny."

"So you live alone and we need you to be watched 24/7, basically." Koenma said. He sighed and faced Izumy. "Why don't you go home Izumy. I need to talk to the boys about something. I promise, you'll be notified when I've come up with something."

"Okay, goodnight everyone. Nice to meet you all." Izumy said.

"Bye Izumy." Everyone said at one time.

Izumy walked out of the room and saw Hiei leaning against the wall to her left. She sighed and closed the door. "I'm sorry I said-thought that." Izumy told him. "I didn't mean for it to hurt you, honest. It was rude and I apologize."

"I wasn't hurt." Hiei said. "I'm not affected by your words. I don't care what you, or anyone else says."

Izumy sighed again and smiled, her eyes full of sympathy. "That can be a good thing I guess." She said. "But it depends on what situation you use it in. Goodnight Hiei." Izumy turned and walked away.

Hiei opened his left eye and watched her go. 


	7. A Cat's Conspiracy

Haha! Here's chapter 7 in all it's...um...coolness? Nah. j/k. Please review! That means you Lala!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I swear you scared me half to death!" Sanura cried through the bathroom door where Izumy was taking a shower. "I was going to call the police but then I remembered I'm a cat!"

Izumy laughed slightly at the thought of Sanura calling the police. "Thanks for the thought Sanura! But I told you, everyone was really nice!" She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She went over to the counter and blow-dried her hair.

Sanura pushed the door open and hopped up on the counter with her. "Are you sure they weren't spies themselves?"

"You're such a suspicious cat Sanura!" Izumy said loudly, so Sanura could hear her. "I'm sure they weren't spies!"

"Are you sure?" Sanura asked.

"Positive!" Izumy answered as she turned off the blow drier and walked out of the bathroom to her walk in closet, Sanura following the whole way.

"Only fools are positive Izumy." Sanura said.

"You sure?" Izumy asked.

"Positive." Sanura answered.

Izumy looked at her and smiled in victory.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Izumy and Sanura looked at each other questioningly and Izumy walked out of the closet in her white tank top and white cotton pants with little pale blue, pink and yellow stripes down them. She put on her white slippers, grabbed a violet silk robe with blue rose petals on it and walked downstairs to answer the door.

The doorbell rang again and Izumy opened the door. "How can I-Yusuke?" she said surprised.

There, standing in her doorway was Yusuke with a rolled up sleeping bag in his right arm and holding a gym bag with his left.

"Hiya Izumy!" He said happily.

"Come in." Izumy said, stepping aside so Yusuke could come in.

"Nice place!" Yusuke said. "This is awesome! It's so huge!"

"Thanks." Izumy said. "Yusuke, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yea, I'm your bodyguard for tonight." Yusuke answered.

"'For tonight'?" Izumy repeated. "Okay, come sit down and we'll talk." Izumy walked out of the entrance lobby through the doorway on the left and motioned for him to sit down near the coffee table.

Instead of Yusuke sitting on the couch, he put his stuff down on the floor and plopped down himself, crossing his legs.

Izumy smiled and plopped down on the floor in front of him. "So, what do you mean by 'for tonight'?"

"Well, after you left, Koenma and us guys started throwing around ideas about how we were going to watch out for you at night and stuff." Yusuke said. "And Koenma suggested that maybe it'd be a good idea to have each of us take turns staying here with you."

Izumy took in what he said and processed it in her mind. "Wait a second! You mean to tell me that a _boy _is going to stay _here_ each night!"

"Yup. That's right." Yusuke answered. "But I get to stay the longest 'cause my mom would never notice I was gone. Kurama and Kuwabara on the other hand can only stay a few days at a time."

"Okay, and what about the school thing?" Izumy asked.

"Dunno." Yusuke said. "Koenma said he had that taken care of already."

"Got it." Izumy said. She sighed and stood up. "Well, come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at Izumy confused.

"Did you think you were going to sleep on the couch?" Izumy asked smiling. "Come on, get up. I have just the room for you."

"Alright!" Yusuke exclaimed. He got up, grabbed his stuff and followed Izumy up the large staircase. They took the hall to the right and Izumy opened one of many doors to reveal a very nice all blue room. "Whoa! This is so awesome!"

"I thought you'd like it." Izumy said. "This is going to be your room here. My room is the one to the left of that one." She said, pointing to the room across from Yusuke's. "Just come and get me if you need anything."

"Okay." Yusuke said, putting his stuff on the bed. "Thanks a lot Izumy."

"No problem." She yawned. "See you in the morning."

"See ya'." Yusuke said as Izumy closed the door.

Izumy walked back into her room and closed the door. She went over and sat on her bed.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let that boy stay here?" Sanura asked, sitting on the chest in front of the bed. "He might just try and kill you in your sleep."

"Sanura, calm down." Izumy said, hanging her robe on the hook on the bedpost, slipping out of her slippers and getting under the covers. "If he was an evil person I would've sensed it by now. But I sense nothing evil about the guy."

Sanura sighed. She jumped up on the bed and curled up on the pillow next to Izumy's. "Alright, I'll calm down." She yawned. "But if he does anything funny, he's out of here."

"Goodnight Sanura." Izumy said.

"Night Izumy." Sanura replied.

Yusuke stretched out and looked around. "Well, it wasn't a dream." He said happily. "Man this is a comfy bed! I wouldn't mind taking permanent guard duty." He got out of bed and did his bathroom routine, then changed into his school uniform. He came out to see a cat sitting on the bed.

"Hey there little guy." Yusuke said, walking over to the bed. "Izumy told us she had a cat. What's your name?" He reached over to look at the name on the collar.

"I'm Sanura." The cat said.

"WHOA!" Yusuke yelled, jumping backwards. "What the heck!"

"You'd better watch your step bucko, I'm on to you." Sanura said, hopping off the bed and walking to Yusuke.

Yusuke moved to the door, keeping his distance from the cat. "Izumy! Your cat is talking to me!" he shouted.

Downstairs, Izumy couldn't hear him so she trudged upstairs and opened the door to Yusuke's room. "What'd you say?" She saw Yusuke backed into a corner with Sanura in front of him. She laughed a little.

"This isn't funny!" Yusuke exclaimed a little annoyed. "Your freaking cat is talking to me!"

"Yea, she does that." Izumy said. She walked over and picked up Sanura. "She's a demon you see."

"A demon?" Yusuke said, calming down and walking over to Izumy and the cat. "She is?"

"Yup, a cat demon." Izumy said. "This is just her animal form."

"Oh okay." Yusuke said.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Izumy said, walking out of the door again. "Come down to eat before it gets cold." She walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where there were eggs bacon and toast served on the table. "You know Sanura, you could have just told him you were a neko."

"I found it to be more amusing not to." Sanura said.

Izumy laughed, and set Sanura down. She then sat and began to eat.

"Hey, it smells good in here!" Yusuke said happily, walking into the kitchen. "What a spread!" He said sitting down and serving himself some food. He then began to stuff his mouth. "This is awesome! Thanks Izumy!" he said, his mouth filled with food.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Izumy said chuckling and sipping at her hot tea. "So Yusuke, how long do you have nightly guard duty?"

"For about a week or so." Yusuke answered. "Or at least as long as it takes for my mom to realize I'm gone. Then Kurama is supposed to come stay for a few days, Kuwabara after that and finally Hiei. Then the cycle starts all over again."

"What!" Sanura exclaimed, jumping up on the table. "You mean a boy is going to stay here every night! Not to mention a different one almost each time!"

"Yea." Yusuke answered. He leaned back in his chair now full.

"You're going to allow this Izumy?" Sanura asked, turning to Izumy.

"I don't see why not." Izumy answered. Sanura gave Izumy a light glare. "Well, this is for _our_ protection Sanura." She then smiled. "And we get to make some cool new friends."

"There ya' go." Yusuke said.

"Except Hiei." Izumy said. "What's his problem anyway?"

"He acts that way with everyone." Yusuke replied. "He's just not a people person."

Izumy chuckled. "Apparently not."

Yusuke stood up. "Well we'd better clean up now if we want to get to school."

"Oh don't worry about it." Izumy said, also standing. "It's taken care of, trust me."

"You sure?" Yusuke asked as the two of them walked to the door.

"Yea, I've hired a maid to come clean after I leave for school." Izumy said, putting on her shoes.

"That's cool." Yusuke said, shoes on and walking out the door with Izumy. "Well, I'm this way." Yusuke said, pointing to his right. "I'll see ya' around Izumy. Thanks again."

"No problem. See ya' Yusuke!" Izumy called, running off to the left. 'That was fun! I can't wait to spend more time with everyone!' she thought. 


	8. Fox vs Cat

Well, here's chapter 8. Thank you so much to everyone who's reading, and thanks a lot to 4-is-lovely for the suggestion that will be used later in the story! And please read her story "Turning Tables"! Well, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Izumy, did you see Shuichi at all yesterday?" Mitsue asked. She was leaning on a nearby desk, Izumy sitting her desk. "He left only a few seconds after you did."

"Yea, I did actually." Izumy asked. "Really nice guy."

"You mean it? Does this mean you two are going out?" Mitsue asked, very excited.

"No, we're not." Izumy answered. "I don't know him that well yet. I expect to be friends with him from now on though."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Mitsue admitted. Then the bell rang for class to start and Mitsue went back over to her seat.

The teacher came in and began the math class. He was talking about exponents and such as Izumy took notes. The teacher then passed out a worksheet and Izumy finished it quickly. She was done before everyone else so she just looked out the window, resting her head in her hand.

'I'm so bored…' She thought. Suddenly she saw some kind of blur jump from one tree in the window to another. She lifted her head up and focused on sensing what the blur was. She then felt some very familiar energy.

'_Shouldn't you be working?'_ A voice commented in Izumy's head.

'_I'm done thank you.' _Izumy replied. '_So, you're my school time protection Hiei? That's no fun.' _

'_Hn. I don't like it anymore than you do.'_ Hiei said. '_Koenma ordered me to.'_

'_Oh, okay.'_ Izumy said. 'Great, I'm stuck with "Mr. Sunshine'. This is going to be a long day.' Izumy thought.

'_I heard that.'_ Hiei said.

_'Well maybe you wouldn't if you'd get out of my head.'_ Izumy suggested.

She felt Hiei's presence leave her mind and the bell rang again to change classes. Izumy picked up her things and walked out of the classroom.

The day went by quickly, but not quickly enough for Izumy's taste. There were a few more incidents where Hiei felt he should interject with Izumy's thoughts. Like when she was pitching at P.E. he insisted she do a fastball while she argued a curve would be best. In ended up that the curve ball did the trick and Izumy got to gloat the rest of the period.

It was finally time to go home and Izumy started walking down the sidewalk.

'_You escorting me home too?'_ Izumy asked Hiei telepathically. Now that Hiei had used telepathy on her she was able to copy it and do it too. '_Don't I feel special?'_

'_I'm only doing this because it's part of my assignment.'_ Hiei said. '_That's all.'_

_'Okay.'_ Izumy said in a voice that hinted she didn't believe him. She did this just to tease him. '_Well, this is my house so you can stop being on "assignment" now.' _

Izumy unlocked the door to her house and waved towards the direction she sensed Hiei to be in. She smiled and walked inside the door.

A few days went by and Yusuke finally had to go home. Izumy was busy picking out a room for Kurama to stay in that night.

"What do you think Sanura?" Izumy asked, looking around the forest green room. She was dressed in her usual pajamas and the purple silk robe. "I think he'd like this room."

"I'm still in awe that you're even allowing this." Sanura said, sitting next to Izumy. "You said he was Youko Kurama. Don't you know what Youko Kurama was infamous for?"

"Sure." Izumy answered. "He was the best thief around. I've heard lots of stories about him."

"Not only that." Sanura said. "He was a huge playboy Izumy. He was infamous for being able to get any girl to sleep with him."

"Really?" Izumy asked, walking out of the room. "Well, it's not Youko Kurama we're having over. It's regular Kurama."

"Aren't they one and the same?" Sanura asked.

"Well, I don't know." Izumy answered thoughtfully, sitting down on the living room couch. "I always hear about Kurama from the girls at his high school. Even my own high school has girls who talk about him. So, I don't think he's a playboy, but a lady's man."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That should be him." Izumy said, standing up.

"I still don't think we can trust him." Sanura complained.

"Sanura, you don't even trust the mail man." Izumy said, going through the doorway to the entrance lobby.

"I've seen him play with the mail before he puts it in the box!" Sanura said. "For all we know he could be planting bombs in your letters!"

Izumy laughed slightly at Sanura's mailman conspiracy and opened the door.

"Hello Izumy." Kurama said, carrying a backpack.

"Hi Kurama, come on in." Izumy said, stepping aside and letting Kurama come in.

"Yusuke was right, you have a very lovely home." Kurama commented.

Izumy closed the door. "Thanks." She motioned for Kurama to follow her and have a seat on the couch in the living room. "I'm guessing Yusuke called the whole team to talk about my house?"

Kurama chuckled. "Actually he called to tell us if he'd sensed any demons or anything like that, but he then started talking about your luxurious home." He sat down on the couch and while Izumy sat in the armchair.

"Oh okay." Izumy said. Sanura hopped up on the couch and sat to stare at Kurama.

"Hello there." Kurama said, spotting the cat. "So this is the cat you'd talked about."

"Yea, that's Sanura." Izumy said, giving her cat a "better-be-nice" look.

"What a nice name." Kurama said. "May I pet her?"

"Sure, if she lets you." Izumy answered.

"I suppose it's alright." Sanura said.

Kurama moved back a little, he looked very surprised.

"I'm a neko." Sanura explained. "I'm in my animal form at the moment as you can see. You don't look anything like Youko."

"Sanura!" Izumy exclaimed. "Sorry about her, she's the most suspicious cat alive."

"It's alright." Kurama said, chuckling. "Well, the reason is because a long time ago, as Youko, I went on a raid and was injured very badly. I took refuge in the womb of a human woman and was born as Shuichi Minamino. I was supposed to leave once my strength had returned, but my human mother became sick, and I couldn't leave her after that."

It was quiet for a minute then, no surprise, Izumy broke the silence.

"That's so sweet." She said smiling. "I hope you're satisfied Sanura! You made him tell his whole life story!"

"I didn't tell him to!" Sanura argued. "He did it on his own! I simply pointed out he didn't look like Youko!"

"Yea, well you didn't have to point that out did you?" Izumy asked.

'Why'd I even say anything?' Kurama thought as the two of them argued. 'I never blurt things out like that.' He looked at Izumy. 'Is it because of her? I feel so comfortable around her.'

"Well, should I show you to your room Kurama?" Izumy asked.

"Sure." Kurama answered. They both got up and went up the stairs.

Izumy opened the door one room to the left of hers. "Here we go. I thought you'd like this room best."

Kurama looked around the beautiful green room and set his bag down on the bed. "It's perfect, thank you very much Izumy."

"You're welcome." Izumy said. "If you need anything I'm the room one over to the right of this one." She yawned. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Kurama said, giving a sincere smile.

Izumy chuckled. "Sweet dreams." She replied, closing the door behind her. She spotted Sanura next to her. "See? I told you he was nice." She said, walking back to her room.

Sanura sighed and followed Izumy into her room. 


	9. Plans in Progress

And here's chapter 9 in this story! I'm sorry to say that this will probably be the last chapter that appears lickety-split because now i'm going to have to actually type the rest of the story. ; But I hope everyone stays patient because I have the ending already in mind (which won't come soon if I keep having such lovely people read my story) and I think it's going to be challenging and fun to put it all together. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Izumy woke up early the next morning and got dressed. She went downstairs and made some breakfast for herself and Kurama.

"Good morning Izumy." Kurama said, coming downstairs.

"Good morning Kurama." Izumy said back with a smile. "I hope you like eggs. I wasn't exactly sure how you liked them so I just made sunny side up." Izumy said, sitting down at the dinning room table.

"That's fine, thank you." Kurama said. He sat down across from Izumy and served himself.

"Did you sleep well?" Izumy asked.

"Yes, very well thank you." Kurama said.

"I'm glad." Izumy said, smiling.

Kurama smiled back. "You have a very pretty smile."

Izumy looked at him and blushed lightly. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurama said.

"Ahem." Sanura interrupted, walking into the kitchen.

Izumy looked at her. "Morning Sanura. What's up?"

"You have a baseball meeting this morning, remember?" Sanura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! You're right! I almost forgot!" Izumy exclaimed, standing up quickly. She grabbed her bag, grabbed a peach and ran to the door. "Don't worry about the dishes Kurama, they're taken care of, just lock the door on your way out." She was putting on her shoes at this time. "It was nice having you over and I'm sorry we couldn't talk more. Bye, I'll see you later!" She then ran out the door.

Kurama smiled after her.

"You'd better keep your distance." Sanura said. She was now on top of the table, looking at Kurama.

Kurama looked at her quizzically. "Why's that?"

Sanura sighed. "Izumy is young, rather naïve at times, and always is kind to strangers. I'll never understand why, she always insists she has a way of reading people, and therefore trusts people that she believes are 'good'. I, however, am not so easily swayed. I don't like the fact that she accepted this whole ruse of yours but I don't like it and I intend on protecting her."

"Well you no longer have to do that alone." Kurama said. "My friends and I are now responsible for her as well."

"I don't believe you." Sanura argued. "I strongly advise you and your friends to go away and leave her alone."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Kurama said. "It has become our job to protect her and we will do that until we're told otherwise from our superior."

Sanura sighed, hopped off the table and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'll find that superior of yours and finish him off myself."

"That wouldn't be wise considering he's the ruler of spirit world." Kurama commented.

Sanura smirked and continued walking. "We'll see."

"Sir, are you sure the boys are going to be able to handle this themselves?" Botan asked Koenma as he stamped away at papers. "I know they've gotten stronger due to practice for a long time, but guarding such a rare and powerful demon might be just a little too big for them."

Koenma keeps stamping away. "I know what you mean Botan, but Izumy isn't completely without defenses. If she sees the boys perform their powers, she'll not only have her own, but theirs as well. She might even be able to take the team down herself!"

"That makes it even more vital for her to be protected Koenma!" Botan exclaimed. "If she's captured, she could take our team down! Then Spirit World would be in danger!"

Koenma paused. "Hm…that's true…. Which is why I have taken a second step." He got a spark in his eye.

Botan blinked. "What are you planning?"

Suddenly, a girl with black hair in a low bun, wearing a dark kimono came in. "Koenma sir, they're here."

"Good. Thank you Ayame, go ahead and send them in." Koenma said.

The girl nodded and disappeared.

"Now, Botan, you'll see what I mean."

The doors slid open and Botan looked over and blinked. "Oh! I see…"

"That was a pretty fun test, don't you think Mitsue?" Izumy asked stretching out on her desk and getting up so the two of them could go to lunch.

"Maybe if you're an English freak." Mitsue said. Walking along with Izumy. "Oh wait, you are."

"How can you blame me?" Izumy asked happily. "English and Art are my favorite subjects. In English you describe your world through words and in Art you describe it through your hands."

Mitsue smiled. "Yea that's true. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno." Izumy answered. "Why?"

"Well, it's Friday, don't you have plans?" Mitsue asked.

Izumy thought about it for a second. "Nope, don't think so."

"Oh." Mitsue said. "Well, I'd invite you over but I'm going on a date. I thought you'd be doing something being as popular as you are."

"That's okay." Izumy reassured. "So you have a date? With who?"

"Ryo." Mitsue blushed.

"As in Ryo Nonaku?" Izumy asked smiling. "Third basemen Ryo Nonaku? On my team?"

"Yea, that's the one." Mitsue answered, still blushing and now smiling. "He asked me out on a date yesterday."

"That's awesome Mitsue!" Izumy exclaimed happily as they got outside. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Izumy." Mitsue said, equally happy. "I just hope you don't end up alone tonight. I've got to go talk to Ryo about something, so I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Sure, see ya'." Izumy said. Mitsue ran off and Izumy went to eat her lunch under her favorite maple tree. She sat down and began to eat while trying to figure out what she should do tonight. Some leaves falling on her interrupted her thoughts.

Izumy smiled and decided to have a little fun. She made sure no one was around, then teleported onto one of the tree's branches that was out of sight. She looked down and chuckled.

"I don't think she's down there." She said to the person standing on the branch below her.

Hiei looked up at Izumy and glared lightly. "What are you doing up here?"

"I just thought I'd see why you like to sit in trees so much." Izumy answered smiling. "Are you hungry? I have enough for two people. I always pack extra just incase."

"Hn. I don't need you to feed me." Hiei said, lying down with his back against the trunk of the tree. "I'm not a child."

"I wasn't implying you were a child." Izumy said, opening her boxed lunch. "It was just a simple question."

"Hn." Hiei said, closing his eyes.

'I'll never understand him.' Izumy thought. She started eating and suddenly got a really good idea. She smiled widely and finished her lunch quickly. Izumy teleported back on the ground waved and called "bye" to Hiei as she ran back inside to make a phone call.

* * *

Is anyone noticing how often Hiei is interjecting Izumy's poor, innocent mind? Kind of makes you wonder why he cares so much about what she's thinking...I'd have to say it's just plain curiousity...for now... 


	10. One Gritty Kitty

And here's chapter 10! Sorry it took a bit, but again, I have to type it up and come up with ideas. I realize it's a bit corny, but it's going to take some time before we can get to the real action. We still need the team to get to know Izumy ya' know? Anyways, I'm thinking about doing another anime, but I'm not sure which one to do. If you go to my page and see the anime's I've seen, you can go ahead and message me telling me which anime you would like to see up. Well, Thanks for reading and reviewing and Enjoy!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sanura shouted. "Izumy! Are you out of your mind!"

"Well…. Now that you mentioned it, probably so…" Izumy answered, pulling on some hip hugger jeans.

Sanura frowned, lying on the bed. "Now you're just being sarcastic."

"How could you tell?" Izumy asked, putting on a white long-sleeve shirt.

"Izumy, I really think you should reconsider." Sanura was stopped in sentence by the doorbell wringing.

Izumy smiled. "Too late now!" She bounced down the stairs after putting on her slippers. She threw open the door with a wide smiled. "Hi every-whoa!" She blinked, seeing more people than she'd expected.

"Hi Izumy!" Botan exclaimed happily.

"Hope you don't mind, we invited a few more friends." Yusuke said, chuckling.

Izumy blinked then smiled. "Of course not! Everybody, please come inside. It's cold out." She stepped aside for them.

Everyone filed in, save one short demon. She just smiled and closed the door when they were all in the entrance, looking around in amazement.

"So, welcome all of you." Izumy said smiling around the room. She noted that there were four boys she didn't recognize among the group.

"This is Chu." Yusuke introduced, referring to a tall, well built man with tanned skin and a purple Mohawk. He wore some black cloths with a fury thing on the collar.

"Good to meet ya' Sheila." He said in an Australian accent, grabbing and shaking Izumy's hand roughly.

"It's good to meet you too." Izumy said, chuckling. He let her hand go after some time and Yusuke smiled, moving on to the next one.

"That's Touya." Yusuke continued.

A rather short boy with light blue hair and aqua bangs bowed, he wore jeans with a deep blue shirt and a jacket. "Hello. Thank you for allowing us to come. I hope we're not intruding."

Izumy smiled and bowed back. "Oh it's not a problem at all!" she stood straight. "It's more fun to have more people. As they say, the more the merrier right?"

Everyone seemed to smile at this comment, especially a boy with short red hair wearing a cap.

Yusuke chuckled. "Yea…Oh, that's Rinku."

"Hi there!" A boy with brown hair and eyes said. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with black jeans and sneakers. He also had a pink and yellow cap.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Rinku." Izumy smiled. "Wow, you're a cute little boy."

Rinku smiled wide and blushed. "Yea, I know."

Yusuke shook his head. "And finally, there's-"

"Hi there my name is Jin!" The boy with the short red hair and cap said suddenly, going up to Izumy. He had a rapid Irish accent and blue eyes. To complement his blue can he had some jeans also, was wearing sneakers and a deep maroon jacket.

"Hello Jin, nice to meet you." Izumy said smiling. "I like your accent."

Jin smiled wide. "Thanks!" he observed Izumy for a second, then went close to her face with a curious look.

Izumy blinked some just kind of confused.

Jin smiled. "You're a bonnie lass aren't you?" he asked.

Izumy blinked again. "A bunny?"

Everyone laughed save a particular green-eyed red head who only observed the situation with some annoyance.

Yusuke finished laughing and went over to Izumy. "No _bonnie_ lass." He said slowly. "It means he thinks you're cute." He whispered in her hear.

Izumy then laughed and blushed some. "OH! Well thank you!"

Jin smiled wide. "No problem at all." His pointy ears came out from under his cap and wiggled happily.

This caught Izumy's eye and she went over, starring. "Look at that!"

"Oh, me ears wiggle when I get excited." Jin explained, pointing to them as they wiggled again.

Izumy laughed. "How funny! I mean that in a good way by the way."

Jin and her laughed, his ears wiggling yet again.

"Well, should we all get settled in?" Kurama asked, interrupting.

Izumy turned and smiled. "Oh right! Yea, definitely."

Jin looked a little disappointed as Izumy turned to everyone else. "Well, Yusuke and Kurama know their rooms, and everyone else can go ahead and pick whatever room they want."

"Are you sure it's okay to do that?" Botan asked.

"Yea, no problem." Izumy said.

Sanura snorted and everyone looked at her. She was sitting on the very top of the couch in the living room.

Izumy sweatdropped. "Everyone, that's my cat, Sanura."

"Oh…" Was everyone's response, save the four new comers, in a nod.

Izumy turned when she heard a slight…squeal from someone behind her. She saw Kuwabara, his head down and shaking. "Kuwabara, are you okay?" she asked with a slight sweatdrop.

Kuwabara nodded as everyone looked at him with worry and curiosity. He then lifted his head up and ran to Sanura, grabbing her. "KITTY!" he shouted, embracing her in a tight hug.

Sanura's face was a sight to behold. She had it scrunched with a mixture of surprise, anger, and some pain.

Everyone did an anime fall while Izumy got a worried look on her face. "Um…Kuwabara, I don't think that's a very good idea…"

Kuwabara didn't pay attention and only pet and cuddled with the defenseless Sanura.

"Would you let go of me you baboon!" Sanura shouted.

Kuwabara blinked as he slowly pulled a ruffled Sanura away from his chest.

Sanura was glaring bloody murder at the clueless Kuwabara. "You…put me down _now_." She said venomously.

Kuwabara put her back on the top of the couch, starring in awe. "You're kitty can talk?" he asked.

"Well, yes." Izumy said with a smile and a sweatdrop. "But, she's not always nice."

Kuwabara looked over at Izumy. "How the heck can your cat talk!"

"It's a neko you fool." A cold voice said from the corner.

Everyone looked over and spotted a familiar spiky haired demon. Izumy smiled wide. "Hiei, you came!"

"Hn. I'm your body guard, I don't have much choice." Hiei said simply.

Izumy smiled, going over to him. "Well, I'm glad you came, it's going to be really fun!"

This made Jin and Kurama growl some, now that the brunette's attention was on the small fire demon.

Izumy clapped her hands. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's get this party started! I'll go ahead and show you upstairs so you guys can pick your rooms." She went to the entrance and started walking up the large, marble stairs.

Everyone followed, looking around and observing the large house.

"Izumy, where do you get all the money to keep this house up and such?" Botan asked as they got to the top. "If you don't mind me asking."

Izumy turned and smiled. "Not at all. I'll be glad to explain as soon as we get everyone settled in. Then we can go downstairs and I'll get snacks and things and we can share stories, it'll be fun!"

Botan smiled. "Sounds great! Let's start!"

"Boy, she's really one for all that bunnies and rainbow crap isn't she?" Rinku whispered to Chu. "Probably doesn't like to get dirty either, look at how clean this place is!"

"I am not!" Izumy called behind her as they started to walk. "I just thought I'd try to get to know everyone! And I'll have you know, I play baseball in an all guys league. I'm the only girl who's playing in the whole city."

Jin blinked and smiled, going up next to her. "So, you like to play baseball do ya'?" he asked.

Izumy smiled. "Yea, sure do! It's the best sport in the world!"

"Wow, I can't believe a classy Sheila like you likes to get herself dirty out in the mud." Chu commented, going behind her.

Izumy turned and laughed. "I don't think I've ever been described as classy, thank you. And yes, I do like to get dirty when it comes down to it. In fact, I have a game tomorrow morning if everyone would like to go."

"That sounds like fun!" Botan exclaimed. She turned with a cheery smile. "Does that sound good to everyone!"

Everyone, excluding Hiei, nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Kurama, Yusuke, you two know where your rooms are, so you can go ahead and put your things down." Izumy suggested. The two boys nodded and headed to their rooms. "And Kuwabara, this will be your room." She opened the door to reveal a soft orange and gold room.

Kuwabara went in and smiled. "This is great! Thanks Izumy."

"Sure!" Izumy said and went to the one next to it. "Botan, this is yours." She opened another door to a very light peach room.

Botan squealed, going inside happily. "Oh it's beautiful! I love it!"

Izumy laughed. "Alright then, next victims!"

"We're gonna go ahead and stay in one room together Sheila." Chu said, patting her shoulder.

"That's fine." Izumy said. "I have the perfect room. It has three beds, I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay! You're a right up lass!" Jin said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Izumy laughed. "Why thank you."

"Hn." Hiei said, walking past Izumy, indicating to keep moving.

Izumy blinked and shrugged. She started walking, Jin and the others following suite.

After Izumy got everyone settled in a room, they all went downstairs where Izumy got sodas, cookies, chips, and a variety of other junk foods. They were all talking, getting to know each other, except for Hiei of course, and having a good time despite the sneers and comments from the ever-watchful Sanura.

"Honestly Sanura, that look doesn't suite you." Izumy said. "You look like you've smelled something very gross."

"Humph, well, something does smell foul." Sanura said. "Why did those four boys come?"

Izumy blinked. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course!" Sanura exclaimed, standing on all fours from her spot atop the fireplace mantle. "You're allowing complete strangers into this house without doing any kind of research on them!"

"I don't think there's a reason to." Izumy said with a frown.

Sanura growled, hopping onto the floor.

"I think she made the kitty mad…" Kuwabara mumbled.

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara. "You think?"

"Izumy, don't be stupid! You're allowing nine complete strangers to come into this house hold!" Sanura exclaimed. "Five of which happen to be criminals from Demon World!"

Izumy blinked as Jin, Chu, Touya, Hiei, and Kurama flinched.

"Chu, Jin, and Touya, those are names of the Shinobi Warriors that terrorized Demon World." Sanura explained.

Jin, Touya, and Chu sort of looked to the side or down. Jin only looked at Izumy to see what she would say, but she only listened to the ranting cat.

"Kurama, really Youko Kurama responsible for countless thefts, murders, and rapes." Sanura continued, throwing Kurama a nasty look. "Then there's Hiei, the Forbidden Child of Koorime Island. All of these boys are completely dangerous and could kill you in an instant. They have bloody, damned pasts and could return to them as easily as they were snatched from them."

Hiei frowned and stood, drawing his katana. "You will die…" He was about to lunge when Kurama and Yusuke caught him, holding him back as he struggled.

Everyone looked at Hiei then at Izumy who had her bangs over her eyes. She then sighed. "You're right…"

* * *

There it was! Next one should be up soon! And read 4-is-lovely's story "Turning Tables" it's really good:3 Thanks for treading! Review please! Bye! 


	11. Friday Night Madness

Well, here's chatper 11! I would really like to do a Christmas chapter, but I'll need at least one more chapter before I can do that. Thanks for reading and reviewing and read "Turning Tables" by 4-is-lovely! If you want me to advertise your story, just message me and consider it done! Merry Christmas!

* * *

At this point, Hiei stopped struggling and looked at her. Everyone else did the same. Sure, they didn't know her for very long, or all that well, but she didn't seem like the kind of person who would agree with such slander.

Sanura blinked, also in a bit of shock. After a second of silence, Sanura smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way. Now we can tell everyone to go home and-"

"I said you were right." Izumy said, putting her soda aside. "I didn't say I agreed with you. Those two concepts are very different."

This put a small smile on Kurama's lips, followed by Hiei who smirked. Slowly, everyone started to smile lightly.

Sanura blinked. "What?"

Izumy looked at Sanura. "It doesn't matter to me what they were. All that matters to me right now is that they're my teammates and that we're going to be friends."

"Izumy, they murdered people!" Sanura shouted.

"I don't really care." Izumy said. "I trust them. I know I haven't known them long, but I still think I can trust them. If they really did want to kill me, they wouldn't have waited this long. Also, they wouldn't have been so surprised when I told them I was a mirror demon because they would have known already if they were sent to kill me."

Sanura was speechless at this statement.

"It also makes me angry that you would say such gross and disgusting things about these people." Izumy said. "They've turned they're lives around from the worst case scenario, doing it for the better and becoming such great people."

Sanura opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Now, if you're done insulting my friends with your little hissy fit, you can go upstairs." Izumy said firmly.

Sanura blinked, and then scowled. She made her way to the stairs, everyone's gaze following her. 'I hope you're making the right decision Izumy…' she thought.

Izumy sighed as she disappeared up the stairs. She took her soda in her hand and took a sip.

"Izumy, that was so awesome!" Yusuke said, letting go of Hiei.

"Way to stand up for yourself Sheila." Chu said happily.

"That was impressive." Kurama admitted, also letting go of Hiei.

"Hn." Was Hiei's simple comment as he sheathed his sword and went to stand over by the doorway.

"I'm really sorry about that." Izumy said with a sigh. "Sanura really isn't usually so hostile, it's just…She's been under a lot of stress lately because of this whole arrangement. It's just been the two of us since I came here."

"That's understandable." Kurama said with a slight nod.

"Yea, she has a right to be worried about ya'." Jin said with a smile, sitting in an Indian style position as he plopped next to Izumy. "A lass as cute as you is more likely to be a target ya' know."

Izumy laughed, blushing some and nudging him. "Thanks Jin…I think?"

Yusuke laughed, going over and getting Jin in a headlock. "Someone's gotta crush!" he said happily.

"Ey Urameshi back off!" Jin cried, blushing and trying to push him away playfully.

"Izumy, I've been meaning to ask you." Kurama began, causing Izumy to shift her attention to him. Yusuke and Jin, however, are still playfully fighting each other.

"Yes?" Izumy asked.

"How did you get here in the Human World?" Kurama asked curiously.

Jin and Yusuke stopped and looked over at them.

"Oh yes, you never told us how you got here." Botan said with a snap.

"You really want to know?" Izumy asked. She saw everyone nod and smiled. "Okay, well, first of all, you should know that Mirror Demons were very rare to begin with. If anyone found one, they would try and capture it and sell it in the black market.

"The only way Mirror Demon blood is past is through heritage. And, sort of like the Mazuku it can skip generations for thousands of years. When I was first born, they saw the mark of the Mirror Demon on my back which is a white and black angel wing in the middle of my back. They wanted to save me, not wanting me to be hunted, so they opened a small portal, sending me through with Sanura." Izumy explained. "I was transported here when I was…let's see …Five or six, I believe. They'd come here earlier to get me a house and everything, and Sanura has been taking care of me ever since."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Yusuke said.

Izumy smiled and nodded. "I've always thought so."

The room was silent for a moment, then…

"Well hey, it's Friday night, let's get this party going!" Izumy said happily. So, the whole gang went on and partied, watching movies, listening to music, playing games and sharing stories all night long. It was about one or two in the morning before anyone fell asleep.

When everyone was knocked out on the living room floor, Hiei just looked over at them all, moving from the windowsill to the stairs. He looked over at Izumy. 'So…' he thought. 'She was separated from her family because of what she is…Hn, like me…' He then wandered up the stairs, going to his room and shutting the door.

Izumy woke the next morning, stretching then rubbing her hair. She looked over at the clock with her lazy lavender eyes and fell back down on the blankets.

"Huh!" She exclaimed, sitting up again and grabbing the clock. She immediately ran upstairs and turned on the shower. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, getting undressed.

"Glad you're finally awake." Sanura said, sitting in the middle of Izumy's queen mattress.

"You were up!" Izumy asked angrily, getting in the shower as Sanura sauntered over to the bathroom and hopped on the sink counter.

"No, I just woke up right now." Sanura said truthfully.

Izumy started washing her hair. "Oh, okay. Will you get out my uniform please?"

Sanura sighed and hopped off the sink, going over to the closet. She looked around and got out the white, no sleeved uniform with red trimming. It had shorts in place of pants, contrary to the usual pants.

Izumy hopped out of the shower and started blow-drying her hair. She finished quickly and went to her bedroom, getting on her under cloths and baseball uniform. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on the red and white hat with her red, knee high socks.

"Thanks! Bye Sanura!" Izumy called, swinging the door open to her room and bounding out running into someone and causing her to fall on him.

"Sorry!" Izumy said, sitting up and being met with emerald green eyes. Kurama and she were close, far too close for comfort. She blushed, as did he. "Sorry!" she said again, quickly standing and helping him up as well.

"That's alright." Kurama said with a slight smile. "Where are you headed…" he stopped, looking at her outfit. "Oh, you're baseball game."

"Yea, it's in an hour and I have to be there now." Izumy said. "Sorry about leaving so suddenly. You guys are welcome to the kitchen, and I hope to see you there."

Kurama nodded. "Alright." he smiled widely. "We'll be there."

Izumy smiled back. "Okay!" she hurried downstairs, Kurama smiling after her. He went to the top of the stairs, and as she put on her cleats and grabbed her sports bag he smiled and waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back, going out and closing the door behind her.

Just then, Hiei came out of his room, going over to the stairs and starting his way down. He looked in the living room among the sleeping girl and boys then headed to the door.

"Going somewhere Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, where do you think?" Hiei retorted.

"After Izumy?" Kurama replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm her bodyguard, I have to follow her." Hiei said, opening the door and going out.

"You know…" Yusuke said, propping up on his elbow from the couch. "I think he likes her…"

Kurama turned and chuckled. "Hiei? If you say so…" he walked into the kitchen.

Yusuke smirked. 'And I'd say Kurama did too…' he thought.


	12. Mission Proposal

Chapter 12! Yay! This is the beginning of where things start to get interesting! I do plan to do a christmas special withing the next two or three chapters. Please don't hit me! Well, hope you enjoy! And read "Turning Tables" by 4-is-lovely!

* * *

"Strike two!" The umpire called as the catcher threw the ball back to Izumy, who was on the pitcher's mound. 

"Come on Izumy!" Yusuke cheered loudly. He and the rest of the gang were sitting in the bleachers behind the fence of the large baseball field. Everyone was smiling and cheering for the Komodo Dragons, Izumy's team.

"Strike him out!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei was relaxing in a tree, watching the game…or rather Izumy, with some, very little, but some interest.

"Go for it Izumy!" Jin shouted, his ears tucked under his cap.

"Knock 'em dead Sheila!" Chu cheered also.

Izumy looked over and smiled at her little cheering section of all guys, since Botan had to go back to work. She wound the ball behind her back, then brought it to the side and…

"Strike three! You're out!" The umpire shouted.

Everyone cheered as Izumy and the rest of the team went back to the dug out, getting ready to bat.

"Man, Izumy's an awesome pitcher!" Rinku said.

"Yea she is." Yusuke agreed, sitting down. "Glad we could make it."

Kurama smiled, watching Izumy hold on to the gate in the dug out as she cheered on her team mate who was first at bat.

The games went along pretty smoothly, the guys all cheering for Izumy and her team, mostly Izumy, and were especially ecstatic when Izumy hit the winning home run. The bases loaded and of course, bottom of the seventh. The game was over and Izumy talked with her teammates for a bit before walking over to the guys.

"Hey, you made it!" Izumy said, jogging over with her red gym bag.

"Wouldn't miss if for the world!" Jin said, rubbing Izumy's cap.

Izumy laughed, swatting at his hand. "Well, I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it."

"It was exciting." Kurama said with a smile.

Izumy smiled again. "That's good to hear." she looked around. "Where's Botan?"

"She got called back to work as usual." Kurama answered.

"What a shame." Izumy said. "Well hey, let's all go out to lunch then, my treat!"

"That sounds like a great idea to me!" Yusuke said, putting an arm around Izumy as they all started to walk.

"Come on Hiei!" Izumy called as they passed a tree.

Everyone smirked some as Hiei, grumpily, jumped down from his tree and started walking along with everyone else.

Izumy was talking with everyone about the game, Yusuke laughing and putting Izumy's hat on his head playfully.

"Hey! Don't be a jerk, give it back!" Izumy laughed, making a grab for it.

"No way, get a new one, it's mine now!" Yusuke exclaimed, starting to run down the street.

"Hey!" Izumy exclaimed, running after him.

"Hey Urameshi, over here!" Jin shouted, running just ahead of them.

Yusuke passed him the hat.

"That's not even fair!" Izumy yelled, laughing. Jin was laughing, holding the cap in the air. She laughed, ready to sprint, but Jin stopped. She took the opportunity to jump on his bag and snatch the cap. "Ha-ha!"

Izumy then blinked, seeing a teenage boy with brown hair, a white sweatband, and a suit on. She hopped off of Jin's back and went next to him, putting on her cap. "Who are you?" she asked, just as the rest of the team caught up.

"Hello again Izumy, don't you recognize me?" The man asked.

Izumy shook her head at the brown haired man. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Should I?"

The man laughed. "Izumy, it's me, Koenma."

Izumy blinked. "Koenma, oh my goodness, you look so different!"

Koenma laughed. "I know." He then looked at everyone. "I stopped by the house, but no one was there."

"I had a baseball game this morning." Izumy explained. "Hence the red and white uniform."

"I see, well, there's something important that needs to be discussed." Koenma said. "Let's go to my office." He started walking and Izumy shrugged and followed, along with the rest of everyone.

(With the Justice League: P)

"So, what's up Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"You all have a mission." Koenma said. "There's a human who we believe to be in league with the black market."

"Okay…What does that have to do with us?" Yusuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"It so happens, that this man was being reported to by the reptile demon Izumy encountered in the ally." Koenma said. "So, I want you to spy on this human and see what his plans for Izumy are."

"What do we have to do?" Kurama asked.

"There's a party going on tomorrow night." Koenma said. "It's a ballroom occasion, and you all are attending."

"_All_ of us?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, Chu, Jin, Rinku and Touya will be staying behind." Koenma answered.

"What, that's not fair!" Jin exclaimed, stepping forward.

This comment made Hiei open his eyes and look in everyone's direction from his spot at the far corner of the room.

"Don't get upset, we can't have this many strange people showing up there, that's all." Koenma said simply.

"But we're Izumy's bodyguards too!" Jin protested. "It's only fair we should have the same shot in protecting her!"

"I agree with Koenma." Kurama said suddenly. "If we go in large numbers, it will be too suspicious."

"There are only four of you to protect her, that's not enough!" Jin said.

"We're strong and quite able to protect her ourselves." Kurama continued to argue. "It's our job."

"Well it's our job too!" Jin said, going up to Kurama. They started glaring daggers at each other.

"Guys, guys!" Izumy said, getting in the middle. "If this is the way my bodyguards are acting then we have a problem. You guys need to work together, not argue."

"She's right." Koenma said. "Just follow my orders. Jin, you and the others will be on standby, so if anything happens, you'll be alerted immediately."

Jin stepped back. "Fine." he said, walking out of the room.

Chu laughed, shaking his head. "See you 'round Sheila." he went over and hugged her.

"See you!" Izumy said, waving as the rest of them left with a smile and wave. She smiled as the door closed and Jin took one last look.

"Now, what do I have to do?" Izumy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure it's a very good idea for you to be on this one." Koenma said.

"They might know what you look like." Kurama added.

"Yea, and if they know that, they'll get you on the spot." Yusuke continued.

"No way he saw me, I killed him too fast." Izumy said. "Well, thought I did. Even if that were true, it was way too bright outside for a reptile demon to be able to distinguish any kind of details."

Koenma thought for a moment then sighed. "Alright then, here's the game plan…."

* * *

The next chapter is where all the fun begins! Hope you like it, because it's not even close to done yet! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Fancy Party Flop

And here's 13! I hate to do this, but i'm going to have to call off the christmas special because of the lateness...Unless people would still like me to do it, then i will. I do need a heads up though, so please help me out. Alright, hope you like it! Sorry i'm so late!

* * *

"Sanura, I'm home!" Izumy called, closing the door behind her and starting to take off her shoes.

The familiar gray cat, sat at the top of the stairs. "How was the game?"

"We won." Izumy said, going up the stairs. "I hit the winning home run."

"Congratulations." Sanura said, following Izumy into her room. "I suspect you had lunch with the boys?"

"Sure did." Izumy said. "We ate in Koenma's office."

"Whatever for?" Sanura asked with curiosity as Izumy turned on the shower, yet again.

"Oh, he assigned us a mission." Izumy said. "We're going under cover to one of those fancy ballroom parties." she got in the shower, going under the hot water.

"Yes?" Sanura pursued, hopping on the sink. "What happened? What's it about?"

"We're going to be spying on this ugly, old human guy who works for the black market." Izumy explained, washing her hair. "It's believed that he's the guy that reptile demon was reporting to. You know the one I thought I killed in the ally?"

Sanura nodded. "Yes, I remember, all too well."

"And, that's pretty much it." Izumy said, washing her body. "Koenma was thinking I could go under cover as a waitress. It'll arouse less suspicion that way."

"That's a good idea." Sanura said. "Who are you on this mission with?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Izumy answered. "Hiei is posing as a waiter with me, so he can watch out for me."

"And the other three?" Sanura asked.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are going to be guests there." Izumy answered. She laughed, rinsing out her hair and such. "It's funny to picture any of the guys in a suit. Kurama I can see, but definitely not the other three."

"Yes, that's true enough." Sanura agreed, thinking over the information she'd received.

Izumy turned off the shower and put a towel around her body, it reaching her mid thigh, and put a towel on her head. "I'm going to get an apple, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, heading down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing an apple. She turned a hand on her head to keep the towel in place and froze her eyes going wide.

"AH!" She exclaimed, opening the fridge door to hide herself. "How the heck did you get inside!"

Hiei immediately turned around, clearing his throat and hiding the color in is cheeks. "Hn. It's my week to watch you…"

"What happened Izu-" Sanura was cut off when she spotted the spiky haired demon. "What are you doing here?"

"He said it's his duty week." Izumy answered.

"So he said…" Sanura said quietly.

"Now Sanura, be nice." Izumy said laughing nervously.

Sanura only raised her chin, observing the fire demon.

"Tell you what, I'm going to go change real quick." Izumy said. "I'll be right back." She closed the fridge door and went over to the stairs, climbing up quickly. "Just make yourself at home Hiei!" She called.

When the door closed, Hiei turned around, his face returned to its normal color. He then walked over to the den and sat on the couch, waiting patiently with his arms crossed.

Sanura also went to the den, hopping up on the armchair to Hiei's left. "So…Izumy tells me you have a mission to go on."

Hiei sat there, not responding in any way to the cat.

"It's an undercover mission I understand…" Sanura continued. "It was smart of Koenma to make her a simple waitress."

Hiei just stayed silent, not forgetting what the amber-eyed cat had said about his past.

As if reading the fire demon's mind, Sanura sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said last night. If you're going to be angry with anyone, be angry with me. I don't want you going on a mission with Izumy angry at me." She turned her head. "After all, you could take out your frustration on Izumy."

Hiei snapped his head in Sanura's direction. "I have no intention of harming her. I am her bodyguard after all…"

"I understand that, but you can never be too careful." Sanura said, snapping her dangerous gold eyes in Hiei's direction.

They stared at each other for a very long while until Izumy finally came down in jeans and a green t-shirt.

"I see you two are having a starring contest?" Izumy asked with a smile.

Both Hiei and Sanura turned to Izumy. "No." They said together.

"Okay…" Izumy said, going over to the armchair Sanura was in and sitting on the armrest. "Oh, Hiei, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Hiei nodded, showing he was listening.

"Well…" Izumy pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "I wrote down the dress code we're going to need as waiters tonight, and I'm missing a couple things on here. I don't think you do either, so we can go shopping for this stuff now if you'd like."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "The party is tonight?"

"Oh yea." Izumy said. "It was changed to tonight. We were informed when everyone was eating in Koenma's office, but I don't think you were there."

"Hn." Was all Hiei said.

"So, I was thinking that we could head out, buy the stuff, come back and get ready then go." Izumy said. "What do you think?"

"Fine." Hiei answered.

"Great! Let's get going then." Izumy said, standing up. She went over to the front door and put her shoes on. Hiei walked passed her, already going out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later Sanura." Izumy said, standing.

"Izumy." Sanura said, just as Izumy had her hand on the knob. "You be careful. You never know who's watching you."

Izumy smiled. "Okay. You worry too much Izumy, the guys will take care of me." She went out, closing the door behind her as Sanura's eyes flashed.

* * *

"Come on Hiei, it can't be that bad." Izumy coaxed, her legs hanging off one of the chair's armrests and her head on the other. She was sitting in the middle of the men's section of the clothing store. She'd been sitting there for almost fifteen minutes with one of the store helpers. They had found some black pants, a white button up shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes for Hiei to wear, but he refused to come out of the dressing room.

"Sir, I'm sure it looks just fine." The helping woman said.

Nothing came from the dressing room Hiei was in.

"Hiei, if you don't come out at the count of three, I'm going in to get you." Izumy said, getting up. "And I am not kidding either."

Still no response from the stubborn three eyed demon.

"One…" Izumy said, walking over to the dressing room.

"Ma'am, I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Two…" Izumy continued. She waited a beat. "Thre-"

She was cut off when Hiei finally opened the dressing room door. He was standing there facing Izumy and his tie undone, hanging around his shoulders.

Izumy blinked and smiled. "See? It wasn't bad at all." She went over and looked him over. "You look good too."

"Hn." Hiei turned his head to the side, blushing slightly.

The helper woman came over. "Oh you look fantastic!" she said. "Now just for your tie." She was reaching over to do it when Hiei caught her wrist.

He glared at her. "Don't…"

When he released her she took back her arm and stepped back, some of her hair coming out of her neat bun, a sweatdrop playing on the back of her head.

Izumy laughed with a sweatdrop. "He's just cranky. He hates shopping." She said. "Um, we'll take it. And we need two red vests, kind of like dealers in a casino? One medium for woman and small in men's."

The woman nodded. "Alright, I'll have that right out for you." She left and Izumy sighed.

"She was just trying to help Hiei." Izumy said, looking over at him with her hands on her hips. "Come on, get out of the cloths so I can pay for them." She walked out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her.

When Hiei finally got out of the dressing room, Izumy was waiting at the cash register. She paid for Hiei's cloths, the red vests and got an extra tie for herself. She picked the bag up and started walking, leaving the store and out to the mall. "Okay, last thing I need is shoes."

Hiei just followed her, rolling his eyes inwardly. He knew how women went crazy over shoes, and figured he'd better get comfortable when they got there.

They arrived at a shoe store and were immediately asked if they needed help. Izumy said no and started looking at the black heels. "I like these ones." She pointed at some black, heeled shoes that had a strap to go around the ankle.

Hiei blinked, surprised how little time that took.

Izumy paid for the shoes and stretched. "Well, I think we have just enough time to get back home and take a nap." Her and Hiei went home, and she immediately crashed out on her bed.

Hiei was in her doorway and watched her.

"She always takes a nap after her games." Sanura said from next to Hiei. "Makes her look like a child, doesn't it?"

"Hn. If you say so." Hiei made his way to the room he was assigned and went to the windowsill. He sat down, put his arms behind his head and looked outside, watching the leaves fall to the ground.

* * *

"There, that doesn't look too bad…" Izumy said to herself. She was in her white, long sleeved button up top with her red vest and black tie. She had on her black heels and a straight black skirt that went to mid thigh.

"You're hair looks just fine." Sanura said lazily. She was lying on her stomach on the bed.

"You think so?" Izumy asked. She'd done a normal bun with some spikes coming out of the top.

"Looks fine." Sanura repeated as Izumy started to put on a little makeup.

When Izumy finished with that she grabbed her jacket and went over to Hiei's room. She knocked. "Hiei, are you ready?" There was no answer, so she knocked again. "I'm ready to go." Yet again, no answer so she just opened the door.

Hiei was standing there, looking at the mirror and trying to tie his tie.

"Need help?" Izumy asked, walking over to him.

Hiei looked over at her and avoided blinking. He could only look at her.

"Here, let me do it." She reached over and took the tie in her hands.

Hiei looked to the side, trying to avoid starring. "I don't need your help."

"I know." Izumy said simply, swatting his hands away and starting to fix it. "That doesn't mean it won't help."

"Hn." Hiei said simply.

Izumy smiled and tucked the tie in his vest. "There, all done. Let's go ahead and get going."

She headed downstairs, Hiei coming behind her, carrying his sword and regular cloths. They both went to the garage on the side of Izumy's house and she opened it, revealing a deep red and silver motorbike. "We can take this." She said, going over and putting on a black helmet with a golden streak on the side. She handed Hiei the second helmet that had a blue streak.

Izumy got on and he got on behind her, holding her waist. She fired it up and took off.

* * *

"Hey, you two look sharp." Yusuke said when Izumy and Hiei parked in the huge parking garage by the location where the party was going to be. He was wearing a black suit.

Hiei got off the bike first, taking off the helmet.

"Look! The shrimp got all dressed up!" Kuwabara said, walked over in his dark blue suit.

"Izumy, you look nice…" Kurama said, coming out in his own black suit and red tie. He smiled.

"Thanks." Izumy said with a blush, taking off her helmet. "All of you guys look good too."

"Now, does everyone know what they have to do?" Koenma asked, coming out from one of the parking garage corners.

"Yea, pretty much." Yusuke said.

"Izumy, I especially want you to stay low." Koenma said. "The last thing we need is for you to be captured."

Izumy nodded. "Got it."

"Alright then team, go ahead and go." Koenma instructed.

Everyone nodded and headed off in two separate directions. Hiei and Izumy to the back, and the other three to the front entrance, since they were disguised as guests.

* * *

"I…hate…people…" Izumy said, going back to the bar to get a refill for her next round of red wine.

"Aw, come on, you don't mean that." The bartender, who was about thirty with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I do…I certainly do." Izumy said firmly as she sat on a stool. "They're so pushy, annoying, rude and so chock full of themselves." She sighed. "Did I mention they're rude?"

Then man laughed. "You're too nice of a girl to be hating people love."

"Yea, yea…" Izumy said with a smirk as she picked up her drink ready tray. She looked around. All evening, stuffy girls in gowns had been sneering at her. It was probably because some of her hair was falling out of the twist, but she couldn't help it! She'd been bustling around in the crowd, slapping unfriendly hands away from her behind, and it'd been hell all night. 'Next time, I'm a guest at the party…' she thought miserably.

She looked over at Hiei. 'Anything yet?'

Hiei didn't look over at her. 'Kurama managed a conversation, but I doubt he got anything…'

Izumy sighed some, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He's a fine looking boy." The man behind the bar said.

"What?" Izumy asked, turning around. "Who?"

"The one you can't stop looking at." He said, nodding his head over to Hiei.

Izumy laughed. "Oh! Yes, he is, but we're not…you know, involved that way. He's like, one of my best friends."

"Well, most of the time at least one of the people in a friendship has a secret crush on the other." The man said knowingly. "In a guy and girl friendship that is."

"Really?" Izumy asked. She looked over at all four of her teammates. "Interesting…" She smiled and went out on the floor, serving drinks.

"Miss, I'll have one please." Kurama said, strolling over and taking a glass of wine.

Izumy smiled. "Of course sir. Only the finest for our guests."

"How long have you been working at these kind of things?" Kurama asked casually, acting as though he was flirting with a stranger.

Izumy smiled. The stranger part was defiantly fake, the flirting, she wasn't sure. "Too long. I'm working on getting my masters in art. I'd very much like to be a painter."

"Really? That's fascinating, what type of panting do you enjoy?" Kurama asked, making simple conversation.

'Anything about Watabe yet?' Izumy asked telepathically.

'Only bits of conversation referring to sales.' Kurama answered. 'There's no absolute mention of him being involved in the black market.'

'So, he's smarter than we thought.' Izumy said with a laugh from they're actual verbal conversation. 'Not speaking directly about they're actual jobs, but keeping it all a huge secret, using code names and such.'

'That does seem the case.' Kurama agreed.

Izumy smiled laughed some and looked to the side, by chance seeing a very familiar face. Her jaw dropped somewhat. "Oh my word…" she said in complete shock.

Kurama furrowed his brow. "Something wrong?" he asked, following her gaze, which fell on a pretty, twenty something woman. She was wearing a floor length, slim, navy v-neck gown with diamonds on her throat and ears. She had short, sort of boy cut, sunny blonde hair that spiked up a bit around the neck, and spit fire golden amber eyes.

"Someone you know?" Kurama asked.

"I'll be right back." Izumy said, she started walking over to where the woman was standing. "Hiei, hold this for me really quick, please?" she placed it in his hands without and response and swiftly went over, taking the blonde woman's arm and ushering her out of the room casually.

"Are you out of your mind!" Izumy asked in a shocked whisper.

"Not as badly as you are, I assure you." The woman answered simply.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked, coming over to the two girls.

Yusuke was behind him. "Hey, who's she?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"Not now." Izumy said to Yusuke, turning back to the woman. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm enjoying a party." The blonde answered with a shrug of one shoulder. "What else?"

"Don't give me that Sanura." Izumy said, crossing her arms.

Yusuke's jaw dropped as Kurama blinked.

"That's Sanura!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing at the blonde woman.

"Yes, now shh!" Izumy said, putting a finger to her lips frantically.

"This is my human form." Sanura said, crossing her arms. She cocked a sunny eyebrow. "Something on your mind fox?"

Kurama shook himself a little. "Nothing, no." He studied her as his brow furrowed. 'She seems…familiar.'

"You seem harmless in your human form." Hiei said, holding both trays.

Sanura looked over and smirked. "Really? How intriguing…" She walked over and grabbed a glass of wine. "Thanks."

"But really Sanura, what are you doing here?" Izumy asked in exasperation.

"Just trying to help you out." Sanura said, taking a sip. "If you'd been doing your job, you would have noticed that the man you've been watching left ten minutes ago."

The four teens looked at her and blinked. "What!" Izumy and Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, it's been confirmed that Yoshiro Watabe left the party in his limo." Koenma said when they were all back in the parking garage.

"Well, why did he leave?" Kuwabara asked. "I thought it was a pretty cool party."

"You're an idiot…" Hiei said.

Kuwabara growled. "Hey, shut up you…"

"My guess is he caught on." Sanura said.

Koenma blinked, looking at her. "Have we met befo…?"

"No." Sanura snapped flashing her eyes dangerously.

"I don't think he caught on to who exactly was watching, but he might have felt someone was." Izumy said, changing the subject.

"Man, I bout this stupid tux only for a couple of hours!" Yusuke complained.

"Chill out, I'm sure they'll give you a refund." Izumy said with a laugh.

"What are we going to do about him now?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure." Koenma said. "I'll figure something out. For now, you all go home and rest. I'll call you when I've come up with something."


	14. Playing with the Big Boys Pt 1

And chapter 14 is now in print! Or typed...or...yea...Well, thanks so much to Khalia sama, chelsea12,and 4-is-lovely for the review! I will be doing a Christmas special, and can't wait to see what everyone thinks! Thanks again!

* * *

'How could we have been seen? I thought we were keeping such a low profile…I hope it wasn't my fault. Maybe when I grabbed Sanura Watabe got suspicious…That can't be, Sanura said he'd left ten minutes after I'd already grabbed her. I hope Koenma comes up with something good to get this guy, because I sure don't want-'

"Izumy, are you feeling alright?" Mitsuki asked, standing in front of Izumy's desk.

"What?" Izumy asked, looking up, wide eyed as though she'd just woken up.

"You've been day dreaming all day." Mitsuki said with a curious smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not particularly." Izumy said. "Just had some stuff going on over the weekend."

"Oh? Like what?" Mitsuki asked. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Would it happen to be Shuichi stuff?"

"What?" Izumy asked, then clapped. "Oh! Oh no, I just got…um…a new…after school job!" 'Yea! Good save Izzy!'

"Really? As what?" Mitsuki asked, crossing her arms.

Izumy sweatdropped. "Um…as a…" 'Think, think, think!'

"Yes?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm working with this detective agency." Izumy said, thinking quickly. "It's really small right now, but we go on pretty interesting cases."

"Uh huh, like what?" Mitsuki pressed.

"You know, missing cats and dogs." Izumy said. "Who let the dogs out, who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, all that important jazz."

Mitsuki looked at her for a minute before bursting out laughing.

Izumy smiled and started laughing as well.

Izumy wiped a tear from her eye and Mitsuki was holding her aching stomach.

"Yea, see my last case was just this past Saturday." Izumy said. "As you know that was four days ago, and unfortunately it didn't go so well. So now I'm just waiting for a call from the manager so we can come up with our next approach."

Mitsuki blinked then shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."

Mitsuki went back to her seat and Izumy started to do a victory dance in her head. 'Yes! I can't believe that worked!'

_'Neither can I.'_ an annoyingly familiar voice said.

_'Well, I couldn't exactly tell her that I went to a ball dressed as a waitress for an undercover job now that I work for the spirit world and all.'_ Izumy said. _'And did I mention I have a few demons as teammates? Yea, that would have been dandy.' _

_'Hn.'_ Hiei replied and left her mind.

'Wow, staying in her less and less.' Izumy told herself, starting to actually pay attention in class now.

Izumy stretched out happily when the final bell rang. She got her stuff together and headed out, but was caught when a dark haired boy with blue eyes came up to her.

"Hi there." He said. "I'm Shiro."

Izumy smiled. "Hi, I'm Izumy." They shook hands.

"I'm new around here and just thought I'd introduce myself to a cute girl." Shiro said with a charmingly white smile.

Izumy smiled some. "That's flattering of you, thank you."

"It's only true." Shiro said chuckling.

Izumy chuckled herself. "Well thank you."

"Izumy." Kurama said, coming up from behind.

Izumy turned and smiled. "K-Shuichi!" she said, catching herself. "What a surprise!"

Kurama nodded, then looked over at the black haired boy skeptically. He'd seen him approach Izumy and talking with her. He smiled, sticking out his hand. "I'm Shuichi Minamino."

"Ah, I've heard about you." Shiro said, shaking his hand firmly. "You've been talked about around here by a lot of the girls."

"Oh, well I assure you, not all the rumors are true." Kurama said with a pleasant chuckle. "Would you mind if I stole Izumy away? There's a bit of an emergency."

"At work?" Izumy asked, looking over at Kurama.

Kurama nodded. "The boss just gave us some new plans."

"Okay." Izumy said with a nod. She turned to Shiro and smiled. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but duty calls."

"Not at all, it was a pleasure just meeting you at all." Shiro said with another smile.

Izumy laughed, slightly blushing. "Thank you, you're flattering, really." She started walking away with Kurama. "Bye! See you around!"

"Goodbye!" Shiro called, waving.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Izumy asked when she and Kurama had arrived at Koenma's office. Hiei was leaning on the back wall, as usual. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the couches, feet up, totally relaxed.

"We've come up with a plan B for Watabe." Koenma said.

"What's that?" Kurama asked, he and Izumy setting down their school bags.

"Well, Izumy is going to have to be our star player this round." Koenma said.

"Alright!" Izumy exclaimed happily. "Just tell me what I have to do, and consider it done!"

"Well, you're going undercover and meeting Watabe in a bar." Koenma said. "You're going to have to flirt with him and such, buying him drinks, and see what you can get out of him."

Hiei looked over in their direction.

"Whoa, wait a second, you're putting Izumy up as bait?" Yusuke asked.

"That's like feeding her to the sharks!" Kuwabara said.

"Well…no not exactly." Koenma said.

Kurama lightly glared at Koenma. "You think it wise to use her as bait? What if something happens to her?"

"Come on guys, you're being paranoid." Izumy said with a laugh. "I can take care of myself, remember? I'm not completely unarmed."

"Hn. You've never done this before." Hiei commented from the back. "Fraternized with the enemy."

Izumy looked over. "Oh, not you too."

"Hn." Hiei said, turning his head to the side.

"Come on, this is the first time I'm going to get to be officially undercover." Izumy said. "Last time we did this, I got the short end of the stick!"

"Well, how can you argue with that?" Koenma asked.

"They'd better not!" Izumy said, looking at the boys. She looked back at Koenma, smiling. "I'll take the job!" she said happily.

Yusuke laughed. "No way we'll stop her now!"

Kurama sighed, then smiled, unable to help himself. "Alright, then it's settled."

"Then here's what we're going to do." Koenma said, leaning forward.

* * *

"I do like that color on you." Sanura commented as Izumy fidgeted with the wig that she was fitting on her head. She'd had to put her little past shoulder length hair in a bun to manage it.

"Thanks, but it's a pain in the butt to get on." Izumy said, sticking some bobby pins in her hair and the wig so it would stay put. She then smiled. "I actually do like this cut." She looked at Sanura. "You made it look like your hair on purpose."

"Yes, so?" Sanura asked.

Izumy raised her hands. "Sorry." She put on a touch of makeup again, only using earth tones. She then got up and dreaded going to her closet. "I have to pick out something…alluring to wear."

"What? Why?" Sanura asked.

"Koenma said that Watabe is a chauvinist pig, so…" Izumy rolled her eyes. "Help me pick something out, you're very nearly stylish."

"Ha, ha, ha." Sanura said sarcastically. She hopped off the bed and made her way over to the walk in closet as Izumy opened the doors and began looking.

* * *

"Why is it girls have to take so dang long?" Yusuke asked, exasperated as he sat at one of the tables in the dark bar slash club.

It was a flashy club, the lights dim, but it wasn't dark, just right so you could read if you needed. There was a seating area with booths, high tables, an oval bar, and a dance floor just behind the bar. Black and dark grays decorated the place, making it sleek and new. The only colors were the cloths of the visitors, or the paintings on the wall, completely abstract.

"Be patient, we suggested she take extra precaution and perhaps use a wig this time around remember?" Kurama said. He was sitting with Yusuke at the high table with its equally high chairs.

Both he and Yusuke had dressed in, well, date cloths. Nice pants, a button shirt. Yusuke went with denim jacket while Kurama went khaki.

Kuwabara was positioned on the dance floor, dancing like an idiot with some girl he'd asked and had been too nice to decline.

_'Any sign of her yet Hiei?'_ Kurama asked, casually taking a sip of his coke.

_'Hn. No, but Watabe's here.'_ Hiei answered simply, from his position on the bar. Watabe was on the tip of the bar to his right. As for Hiei's outfit, he simply wore the pants, shoes and shirt from the ballroom thing, but he had his usual black shirt underneath, so he left three buttons undone casually. _'I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't co-'_

Hiei stopped in thought when the doors to the club opened and a young woman walked in. She was wearing sunglasses, big ones that had deep tanned colors. Her chandelier earrings gleamed, her black hair very short, only a little long at the neck. She had on a silver grey, silk, lacey cami with blue lace. Her short, khaki skirt with plated sides, swayed as she made her way to the bar, her knee high brown boots making a deep click sound.

(And, oddly enough, the song "Lose my Breath" by Destiny's Child was playing as she walked from the doorway to the bar.)

She sat down, also putting her handbag down on the bar. She was sitting to the left of Watabe, only by a couple seats.

Hiei narrowed his eyes some, finding her familiar.

The girl took of her sunglasses, putting them in her bag to reveal her lavender eyes. She looked over at Hiei, smiled and winked as the bartender came over and asked her for a drink.

Hiei turned a little red, and closed his eyes, sipping his drink. _'Hn. Izumy's here.' _

Kurama nodded, dumb founded as he recognized Izumy, despite that cap of black hair.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Something like that." Kurama said. He leaned in. "Izumy's here."

"What? Where?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama discretely motioned towards her and Yusuke whistled.

"Wow! She sure as hell can pull this off!" Yusuke said with a laugh.

Kurama nodded numbly, starring as Izumy got her drink and kept her eyes on her target.

Watabe was discussing money with some other man as Izumy watched him. When the second man finally left, she sort of gasped.

"Oh my lucky stars! Are you really Mr. Watabe!" Izumy exclaimed, turning in her seat.

Watabe looked over carelessly, but immediately snapped up when he caught sight of Izumy. "Why yes, I am."

"Wow, I've heard so much about you." Izumy said, leaning on the bar. "I can't tell you what a fan I am of you're company, The Watabe Corp. right?"

"Yes, quite right." Watabe said with a chuckle.

"Oh wow…Bartender, get this man a drink, on me." Izumy said, pulling money out from her purse. "We have a legend in this club."

The bartender gave Watabe a very tall beer.

Watabe chuckled. "I see there are some girls who still enjoy the skyscraper business."

Izumy moved over to the seat next to him. "Oh yes, those tall buildings? They remind me of how much power one person can have, you know?"

Watabe gulped. "Yes, yes…what's your name young lady?"

"Rin Suzuki." Izumy answered, smiling. "A great…pleasure."

Watabe chuckled nervously. "Oh, right yes." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you were saying about the skyscrapers?"

"It's so interesting how you're able to make all those big, tall, strong buildings without having to lift a single finger." Izumy said, resting her head in her hand. "I love that kind of power you know? So intriguing."

Hiei rolled his eyes, able to hear what they were talking about. He felt an odd, surge of…jealousy. That was something he definitely wasn't used to, so he drowned it out, downing another soda.

Izumy kept talking to Watabe kept buying him beers to get him tipsy. She laughed at his ridiculous jokes, touched his arm and such. Just flirting really.

Kurama clenched a fist out of frustration. He was watching what a fool Watabe was making of himself under Izumy's influence.

"Hey, you keep starring like that and you'll burn a hole in the guy's head." Yusuke said with a chuckle. "That'd be easier than this, I have to say."

"It wasn't a good idea to use her." Kurama said suddenly.

Yusuke blinked. "What? Why not?"

"She's never done this before." Kurama said, turning to Yusuke. "We should have just done this without her."

Yusuke looked over as Watabe laughed along with Izumy. He then looked at Kurama. "Well, she seems to be doing just fine…and honestly Kurama, I don't think any of us would look as good in that skirt."

An hour passed lazily, Izumy flirting and getting Watabe even more out of it. He'd finally started to show signs of talking about the market. She only had to push a little more.

"So, I hear you're into trading rare items." Izumy said.

"Yes, yes! All true!" Watabe said, waving his hand around.

"Really? What kind of things do you trade?" Izumy asked sweetly. "Jewels, furs, paintings maybe?"

"No silly girl!" Watabe said with a sly smile. He leaned in and so did she. "I trade…demons."

Izumy cocked an eyebrow. "Demons?"

"Shh!" Watabe said, putting a finger to his mouth. "Keep it down."

"Sorry." Izumy said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I trade rare demons." Watabe said. "In fact, I plan to get a new item soon."

"What kind?" Izumy asked with interest.

"It's called a mirror demon." Watabe took another swig of his beer. "It's extremely rare, only one is believed to exist now. One of my associates was able to track one down, but we don't know what she really looks like. They plan to track her down using a cat."

Izumy felt some panic rush through her. "A cat? How can a cat track a rare demon?" she asked, sipping her drink also.

"Well, we have a reliable source that…" He broke off when he'd looked over to the dance floor.

"Yes?" Izumy asked, putting her drink down.

"You know what? It's not private enough here." Watabe said standing. "Come dance with me."

Izumy blinked, but then shrugged. "Alright." She stood up. He took her hand and started walking to the dance floor.

Hiei saw this, and immediately got up. He casually started to follow them, choosing not to telecommunicate with Izumy due to the fact it might cause her to look back.

As they passed through the dance floor, straight to the left corner, Izumy began to panic. "Um…Where are we going Watabe?" she asked.

"Don't you trust me Rin?" Watabe asked.

'Hell no.' "Of course!" Izumy answered. But her stomach dropped when he pulled her out the back door, into an ally way filled with thugs, and a car ready for them.

One of the guys came at Izumy and she punched him square in the face. She was readying to take them all on, when one came up behind her and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose.

She managed to pull her mouth away to let out one, good, healthy scream before the cloth was pushed over her face again.

Hiei slammed the door open. "Let her go!" he yelled out. He went after the guy who held Izumy, but was immediately stopped.

The man who Watabe spotted in the club, a tall man with army cut brown hair and a solemn face with dark eyes, hit him in the back of the head, knocking Hiei unconscious.

Izumy saw him and screamed into the cloth. 'Hiei…' she thought as the army looking man picked him up by the collar. 'Where is everyone…? Yusuke…Kuwabara…. Kurama…help…' and she closed her eyes, letting darkness fall.

* * *

I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but it was strange how Koenma and Kurama seemed to found the human Sanura familiar. And now, Watabe said he used a cat to find the Mirror Demon? Curiouser and curiouser...Well, until next time:3 


	15. Playing with the Big Boys Pt 2

Yay! Chapter 15 is up! Thanks to everyone who's read and kept up with the story so far, I really appriciate the reviews and kind words! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Gone! What do you mean they're GONE!" Koenma shouted. He was standing on his desk, the three remaining boys in front of him, Izumy's purse on his desk.

They were looking down in shame. Kurama was only able to clench his fists.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HER!" Koenma continued to scream. "How could you let this happen!"

The doors opened, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned seeing Chu, Touya, Rinku and Jin.

"Ello mates." Chu said. "Got a call from the front desk to come down."

"What happened?" Jin asked. He looked around the room. "Where's Izumy?"

Koenma looked down with a sigh, then at Jin. "She and Hiei have been taken."

* * *

Izumy grumbled incoherently as she opened her eyes. She moved her legs steadily, the heels feeling like a hundred pounds on her ankles. She managed to sit up, looking around to find herself…In the middle of an iced room?

"What?" She asked herself as she stood. She immediately put her arms around herself. 'It's freezing!' she thought miserably. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was completely covered in ice. She sighed out a white puff of smoke, then her eyes flew open. "Hiei! Oh no, where is he!" She looked around the room, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, one of the walls opened, and in stepped Watabe along with his thugs. He laughed as Izumy growled.

"Where's Hiei!" Izumy demanded.

"Relax _Rin_, he's right here." Watabe moved aside to reveal Hiei.

Izumy nearly gasped when she saw him. He had bruises all over him, even a bleeding cut on his cheek. He was unable to move due to the metallic clamp he had around his torso, holding his arms down firmly. He had one eye closed, slightly bruised, and the other open, flaring with anger.

The man holding him pushed him inside harshly and Izumy went over to him, helping him up. "Wha-What did you do to him!"

Watabe laughed. "Just a little play time to see how tight he can clench his teeth."

Izumy glared. "You beat him for information while he was tied down! You're disgusting!"

"Calm down." Watabe said. He then looked over at Hiei who was glaring at him. "You could have made it easier boy. Could have freed yourself if you just gave me what I wanted."

"Hn. Bastard." Hiei said simply.

"Fine then, you both will die." Watabe said as the men filed in the room. "Have fun, and play nice." He said as the wall went down again.

One of the men cracked their knuckles.

Izumy stood up, and took off her wig. She summoned her staff with the blade on the end. "Since Hiei can't exactly fight, it's me and you boys." She said.

Some of the men laughed, and one went at her. Izumy threw the wig in his face, then while he was distracted, she sliced him in half. The others came at her and she spun the staff in the air, ready to take each and every one down.

* * *

"There!" Sanura said, pointing towards a large island that was completely covered with ice. "I can feel her energy coming from there! It's becoming faint though." She was at the very tip of Japan's shores along with the rest of the group. This included Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chu, Rinku, Jin and Touya.

"How come no one reported it?" Kuwabara asked. "Someone must have seen a huge, floating ice burg!"

"Only demons, or people with very high spirit awareness can see it." Koenma said. "Whatever demon is pulling the strings on this operation is strong."

"But how did they know it was Izumy?" Jin demanded. "She was sure no one saw her!"

Sanura looked down, which took notice of Kurama and Koenma.

"Is there something you're not telling us Sanura?" Kurama asked.

Everyone looked at her and she sighed.

"I'm the reason they found her." Sanura said. Angry faces became apparent and she sighed again. "I'll explain once we get Izumy and Hiei out of there, okay?"

"How can we trust you?" Touya asked.

"A fair question." Kurama agreed.

"I brought you this far." Sanura said, looking at them. "If I really wanted to do something, I would have already done so. Waiting isn't my style at all."

Kurama looked at her cautiously.

"Anyway, you have my word I'll explain." Sanura looked at the far off ice prison. "For now, let's focus on getting those two out of there as quickly as possible."

* * *

Izumy got on her knees, completely exhausted from having to fight in the cold. She then crawled over to Hiei and tried to open the clamp. "Damn! It wont budge!"

"Don't worry about that now." Hiei said, a little annoyed really, that she would worry about getting him free when she could have died in the fight. "Can you get us out?"

"I can try." Izumy puffed out. She wobbled up on her feet, grabbing her staff. She then helped Hiei up.

Izumy went over to the wall that Watabe raised and pulled her staff back. She swung it at the door and purple blades came from the blade on her staff, crashing into the wall and breaking it down.

The alarms sounded and Izumy stepped through, Hiei behind her as they started to run down the ice corridor.

Hiei managed to keep up with her, even if the clamp was cutting off his breathing somewhat. They kept running, only stopping to sneak passed chaotic guards, panicking over the alarm and frantically searching for the two escaped prisoners.

"Come on, I think we can-" Izumy was cut off when she slammed into someone. She looked up fearfully, but blinked when she saw Yusuke. "You jerk!" She shouted, popping up quickly. "You scared the complete crap out of me!"

"Whoa, language Izumy!" Yusuke laughed. "Come on, we got guards on our tail.

Izumy waved at Kurama and Kuwabara. "What's up?"

"Not much!" Kuwabara said. "Saving you guys!"

"I'm glad you're both alright." Kurama said, examining Izumy closely. He then looked at Hiei. "What happened?"

Izumy sighed. "They beat him to get info."

"Hn, it's nothing." Hiei said, turning.

Kurama sighed also. "Let's go, we can't waste time." Izumy nodded and they all started to run again.

They did encounter some guards, but everyone was able to fight them off, and soon enough they were outside of the underground ice fortress.

"It's even cold out here!" Izumy exclaimed.

A sudden beeping sounded as a red light flashed from the antenna on the top of the ice. Everything started to crack, pieces of ice crumbling and falling into the water.

"Why is the ice breaking off?" Izumy asked.

"It must no longer be stable…" Kurama said. He and Yusuke then looked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blinked. "What! So I knocked a guy into a machine, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Idiot!" Hiei shouted.

"You wanna fight shrimp!" Kuwabara challenged, going up to Hiei.

"Stop!" Izumy said, going between them. "Right now, let's focus on getting out of here before we go down with this place!"

"She has a point." Kurama said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Yusuke exclaimed, and again, started running. Kurama and Kuwabara followed.

Izumy started to run as well, but her stomach dropped when she heard a cry of surprise behind her. She whipped around to see a large crack…and no Hiei. "Hiei!" She shouted. She ran over to the crack and looked down, only in time to see a large splash. It was quite a way's down. "Oh no!"

"Izumy! What are you doing!" Yusuke shouted, standing at the edge of the ice island.

"Hiei fell!" Izumy shouted.

"We'll find him when we get on the boat, come on!" Kuwabara shouted.

"He can't move!" Izumy said angrily.

The large crack where Hiei fell got longer, until it reached both sides of the island, causing the half the team was on to start falling.

Izumy held on to the edge and managed to stand up. She then dived straight into the water.

"Izumy!" Kurama shouted.

It felt like thousands of knives were being thrown into Izumy's body when she dived it. She managed to open her eyes and looked around frantically.

'Where is he!' She thought, worried that maybe ice had crushed him.

She swam down, deeper, until something sparkled at her. She kept swimming and saw the gleam came from the clamp that was surrounding Hiei. She rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to pull him up, but the clamp was caught between two rocks, and wouldn't budge.

'Come on, think!' Izumy said to herself. She saw that Hiei was unconscious, and slightly blue. She was running out of time. She looked around for something, anything that might help, until the clamp gleamed at her again.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought about it before? 'Because he was too stubborn to let me try and get it off.' She reminded herself.

Izumy went close to Hiei's face and put her lips on his, giving him the last of her air. She them reached into the reflection of the large clamp, her hand coming out on the other side of its thick build. She took a hold of Hiei's shirt with her two fingers she was able to fit, and used her powers of teleportation sort of phase him through the clamp.

Izumy smiled now that he was safe…well, at least half way. She held onto him firmly as she started to make her way to the surface. She had no air left, it was cold, she was exhausted, which only made the task all the harder.

She finally got to the surface, and Izumy immediately went for the nearest floating piece of ice. It was large enough so she could lay Hiei down, then jump on herself. She was shivering, and her eyes were drooping…She looked over at Hiei and saw him soaking wet, and wet cloths only make it worse. She went ahead and stripped him down to his black boxers and formed her hand in the shape of a gun. She'd practiced with the boys a few times, and focused what was left of her energy in her index finger. She then lifted it in the air, and fired one large, purple ball in the air. She saw it glow, then fell backwards onto the floating lifeboat of ice, the last things she was able to hear were the cries of the boys off in the distance.


	16. Wake Up

Chapter 16! Finally! Sorry it took so long, but school is school, you know how it goes...Anyways, I'll try to update as much as possible, please don't give up, because I won't! I promise to make this the best story it can be! I also plan to release another story, and possibly more in the future, so if there's anything specific anime you'd like to see that I know, please notify me and I'll be sure to see if I can do it. Thanks so much, and Enjoy!

* * *

Izumy's eyes slowly and gently opened. She blinked a couple times before sitting up carefully. "Oh…my head…" She whispered. She cleared her throat, feeling it hoarse and looked around, seeing she was in her room. She was also in her pajama pants, her tank top, and in her bed with tons of blankets on top of her.

"Izumy!" Sanura exclaimed, coming over to the bed in her human form. She then captured Izumy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Sanura." Izumy said with a smile. "You're breaking my spine…" she managed to say.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sanura said. "Hold on." She was wiping tears from her eyes as she left the room for a second. She came back with the whole motley crew.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu and Koenma all started to talk at once, making Izumy's head sort of spin.

"Guys?" Izumy said, but they continued. "Guys?" they still blabbed. "GUYS!"

They all finally stopped and looked at her.

Izumy laughed. "Okay, first off, I'm feeling just fine. Like a million bucks really, and second, I'm really thirsty so I'm going to get me some tea." She started to get up when ten hands flew at her and pressed her to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Jin said with a smile.

"Yea, you sit tight superwoman." Yusuke agreed.

"I'll go ahead downstairs and make the tea, alright?" Kurama said with a somewhat relieved smile.

Izumy smiled wide, pushing back tears. "Okay…thanks guys…"

Kurama and Yusuke made their ways out of the room and everyone else either sat on the floor, a chair, or on the bed with Izumy. Jin, namingly, chose to sit at the edge of the bed, leaning his back on the wooden bedpost.

"How long have I been out?" Izumy asked.

"Almost a month now." Sanura answered, sitting on the dresser.

"A month…" Izumy repeated, then blinked. "A MONTH!"

"Don't worry, school thinks you went on some type of scientific expedition with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Sanura said. "Koenma made up a pamphlet for the program and everything."

"Well, I'm surprised we weren't busted yet." Izumy said. "I would have thought the whole thing blew out of the water once they caught word that Yusuke and Kuwabara were going on this trip."

Everyone laughed happily, Izumy as well, happy that all of her friends were there to comfort her. But the joyful laughter ceased when she heard some shouting down the hall.

"Where is she!" An angry voice demanded.

"Hiei! Don't go in and yell at her, she's resting!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"She can rest later!" Hiei shouted and stormed in the room.

Izumy blinked when she met his flaming red eyes, and was in shock when, in a flash, he was on the left side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her mercilessly.

"Just what the _hell_ where you _thinking_!" Hiei demanded, still shaking Izumy violently.

"I-what!" Izumy managed to ask.

"You're a stupid, stupid girl!" Hiei exclaimed. "Why did you do that! WHY!"

Izumy's eyes widened out of shock and fear. Then suddenly, Yusuke and Kurama pried Hiei off of her. It took both of them to get Hiei out of the room.

"Stop it Hiei! You're scaring the hell out of her!" Yusuke said, wrestling Hiei out.

"Let go!" Hiei demanded.

They did so and Hiei stuffed his hands in his pockets, going downstairs.

Izumy watched after him, almost her whole body out of the blankets due to how hard he'd shaken her.

"You alright Izumy?" Jin asked worriedly from the horrified look on her face.

Izumy blinked, then got under the covers. "Yea…yea, I'm okay."

Kurama came back in with a cup of tea and sat next to Izumy, handing it to her carefully. "Here…"

"Thanks Kurama." Izumy said with a smile.

Kurama smiled back a little. "I'm sorry that happened Izumy. It was just his way of saying he was worried about you."

"He could have done it nicer." Izumy mumbled.

"Hiei's not exactly the type of person to just say things dear." Botan said, coming into the room.

"Botan!" Izumy exclaimed happily as they hugged, careful to watch the tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to some friends." Botan said with a smile. She stepped back as three girls walked in the room.

One had semi short brown hair and big brown eyes, another had long, sort of dark caramel colored hair and golden brown eyes, and the last had long, aqua hair tied in a low ponytail, blood red eyes, and wearing a white kimono.

Izumy blinked. "Oh, hello?"

"Hi, I'm Keiko." The girl with semi short brown hair said, bowing. "Sorry to barge in."

"Oh, no not at all, please come in." Izumy said, and the girls moved further into the room.

"I'm Shizuru." The girl with caramel hair said. "I'm Kazuma's older sister."

"Kuwabara's sister huh?" Izumy said. "That's neat, you don't really look alike though."

"Yea, we get that a lot." Shizuru said.

Izumy looked to the last girl and smiled. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Yukina, an ice apparition." She said quietly and bowed. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks so much." Izumy said with a smile. "I like feeling better."

This made everyone, mostly Kurama and Jin, smile.

"Well, this will be a fun Christmas!" Botan said.

"What!" Izumy exclaimed.

"Yes, it's five days until Christmas!" Botan said with a large smile.

Izumy's eyes went wide. "Oh no! And I haven't done a thing with the house, or bought presents, or anything!" she rubbed her head frantically. "So much to do, so much to do!"

"Relax." Kurama said, taking Izumy's hands and putting them down. "You'll have plenty of time to go shopping."

Izumy looked over at him, her hair slightly sticking up.

"And as for your house…" Kurama began, but was cut off when Jin suddenly hoisted her up bridal style.

"Come and see for yourself !" Jin said happily, as his ears wiggled.

Izumy laughed as he flew over the balcony and showed her the entire house was decorated with wreaths, garlands, red ribbons…even the tree was set up in the den by the archway windows.

Jin flew down and set her by the tree as she starred wide-eyed.

Everyone came down after them and Izumy smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Guys…this is…"

"I know I know, we're amazing." Yusuke said, putting on a smug smile.

"You are…" She turned. "You all really are. Thank you."

Everyone smiled back.

Kurama walked over, a hand behind her back. "One more thing." He took her hand and put the gleaming, silver star in it. "We thought you might like to do this yourself."

Izumy smiled, wiping the tears away and turning to the tree. Jin lifted her up and she put the star on the top.

Everyone cheered happily as Jin brought her back down.

"The decorations inside, the snow outside, it's the whole Christmas feel!" Botan exclaimed happily.

Izumy froze, turning on her heel. "It's…snowing?"

"Oh yea!" Botan exclaimed.

"It started a few days ago." Touya said.

Izumy's eyes turned big and bright. "YES!" She immediately ran, putting her shoes on, throwing on a jacket, and swinging the door open.

Panic came on wings.

"IZUMY!" Many voices said at once.

Jin and Kurama were the first out the door as Izumy laid in the snow, moving her arms and legs.

"Izumy, you shouldn't be playin' in the snow when you just got out of bed!" Jin said, going over.

"You could catch a cold." Kurama added, putting a hand out for her.

"Come on, live a little!" Izumy said, taking his hand and getting up to look at her work. "What do you think? Pretty nifty snow angel huh?"

Kurama chuckled, looking at it. "It is."

Jin put an arm around her shoulders. "Best I'll ever see!"

Izumy laughed as Kurama watched the two goof around with envious green eyes.

"Come on Izumy, let's make hot chocolate!" Botan called happily.

"Okay!" Izumy laughed, pulling away from Jin and running over into the house.

Inside, her, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina began making hot chocolate for everyone.

"Say, I have an idea!" Izumy said, hopping on the counter. "What if I hold Christmas here at my house?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Botan said.

Izumy smiled. "Good! Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, you three are welcome to stay too."

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked.

"Yea, do you really think there will be enough room?" Keiko added.

"Of course I'm sure!" Izumy said with a slight laugh. "I'd love to have the house full of friends that day. It gets pretty lonely with only Sanura here, you know? So you all can stay for Christmas, even New Years!"

The girls all smiled. "Yea!"

"Izumy, can you come upstairs for a minute?" Kurama asked, coming into the kitchen.

Izumy blinked. "Oh, sure." She hopped off the counter and followed Kurama, sticking her tongue out at the girls as they all giggled after her.

Kurama led her to his room and opened the door. Izumy walked in to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the bed, and Hiei at the windowsill. She was surprised to see the human Sanura standing over in the corner by the desk.

Izumy looked back at Kurama when he'd closed the door. "What's going on?"

"Izumy, there's something you should know about Sanura…" Kurama answered, going over to Izumy's side.

"What?" Izumy asked. When he couldn't answer, she looked at the rest of her team. "Guys, what's going on?"

"We…we have reason to believe that she's the reason the black market knows that you, as a mirror demon, exist…" Kurama said gently.

Izumy blinked and looked at everyone, then laughed lightly. "Come on guys, this isn't funny." She looked over at her dearest friend. "Sanura, what are they talking about?"

Sanura sighed. "Izumy…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Well, doesn't our little short demon friend have an attitude? And could Sanura really be the one who sold Izumy to the black market? What's going on here! 


	17. Tear Jerker

PLEASE READ! Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, but school is such a pain! Not to mention my mom's comp was on the fritz so I couldn't access this for a while. It's all better now, so I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh, and I plan to have some more fanfics coming out, so please keep a look out! Thanks for reading, and sorry again!

* * *

Izumy's shoulders dropped as her smile faded. She starred at Sanura curiously.

Hiei turned towards the whole scene, not moving from the window, but slightly glaring at Sanura.

"How could you do that!" Yusuke exclaimed, hopping off of the bed. "How could you sell your 'best friend' out like that!"

"I never sold her out!" Sanura shouted in defense.

"But…you just said…" Kuwabara said, confusion in his voice.

"I _never_ sold Izumy out." Sanura hissed.

"Then why were you apologizing?" Kurama asked.

"Because it is my fault that they found Izumy…" Sanura said.

"What'd you do?" Yusuke asked.

Sanura shifted her gaze to the side, holding her left arm with her right one. "It's…shameful."

"No more shameful that being blamed for selling out a friend." Hiei commented.

"You don't understand." Sanura snapped, looking in the fire demon's direction.

"Then help us to understand." Kurama said, causing Sanura to shift her gaze.

"Sanura…" Izumy said, stepping forward. "Come on, you can trust us…"

Sanura looked at Izumy's lavender eyes and sighed. "I…was once an assassin working for the black market."

"An assassin?" Yusuke asked, blinking a few times.

"Yes, I used to be an assassin for hire in the black market." Sanura admitted. "It wasn't the best job, but it paid well. I was young and foolish at the time, and didn't know what I was getting into."

"What happened?" Izumy asked.

"Yes, how did you go from slitting throats to baby sitting?" Hiei added.

Sanura sent Hiei a deadly glare, before turning to Izumy. "Well, I was caught after murdering one of Koenma's best spies. He brought me to his office and was about to send me to jail or wherever you go, when one of King Enma's personal cronies came in. He said that King Enma needed to speak to me right away, and I went up there.

He told me I was good at what I did, and that I could use my talents to guard a very rare demon." Sanura continued. "So, he had whatever information of me erased. He'd insisted that word got around in the market that I was dead, but you can't ever really leave the black market business once you've gotten your hands dirty in it."

She sighed. "They probably kept tabs on me…even after all these years…"

The room was quiet for a long, long moment…everyone just soaking in the information.

"So, what will we do with her?" Hiei asked, hopping off the windowsill.

They all looked at him.

"We obviously can't keep her here." Hiei continued, putting his hands in his pockets. "They'll find Izumy, if they haven't already."

"No you don't!" Izumy exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone's gaze to, yet again, change and look at her.

Izumy stepped over to Sanura's side. "You're not kicking Sanura out of this house!"

"But if she stays, they could find you." Yusuke said.

"They have a point Izumy." Sanura added. "Maybe it's best if I…"

"No!" Izumy cut her off. She turned so that she was looking at everyone in the room. "I defended all of you when Sanura wanted to kick you out, so I'm going to defend her now. Sanura is my best friend and she's taken good care of me ever since I was a baby…She's part of my life, just like all of you are part of my life now, and I'm going to take care of her just like I'm going to take care of all of you." She looked at each of the boys. "You got that? So no one kicks anyone out of the house! We're all in this together!"

The boys, and Sanura, looked at her, and then they all smiled, save Hiei of course.

"Alright," They all said at once in agreement.

"Good, now let's get downstairs with that hot chocolate!" Izumy exclaimed, raising a fist in the air and running off downstairs.

"Hot chocolate!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted, running off after her in a rush.

Sanura followed, then Kurama, then Hiei until everyone was downstairs, in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

Jin was cracking jokes, trying to impress Izumy as he floated in the air locus style. The girls just watched and laughed.

"Jin, you're too cute!" Izumy laughed out, sitting on the floor next to the coffee table with her hot chocolate mug in her hands.

"You think so Izumy!" Jin asked, turning red. "Thanks!" his ears wiggled, making her laugh more as Chu and Yusuke started to tease him.

Kurama was sitting on the couch opposite Izumy, and Hiei was at the windowsill. Kurama was observing Izumy over the rim of his mug, just as Hiei was. The only reason Hiei had take the sweet milk was because Izumy had insisted.

Despite both the red head and fire demon's different positions, different minds, even different mugs, they both were thinking the same thing, watching Izumy as her words rang in their heads.

'_You're all a part of my life now…I'm going to take care of all of you…'_

* * *

And so the fun begins! Christmas is coming up and presents are to be given! I wonder what the three boys will do to try and out-do the other to get Izumy's affection! This should be great! 


	18. Tension, Tension

Well, here's chapter 18! I promise to try and make the other chapters long too to make up for the time I've missed! Hope you like it! It's fun to write! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! A partridge in a pare tree!" Izumy sang quietly, dancing downstairs in her pajamas.

Three days had passed since she'd woken up, and she felt fully energized and ready to go. Today was the day she was going to go shopping with the rest of the girls to get Christmas presents.

She got into the kitchen and starting the coffee maker, since Sanura, Rinku, Touya, and Shizuru seemed to like coffee. She then started to make some hot chocolate for the rest of everybody.

"Christmas, Christmas…everyone loves Christmas!" Izumy chanted softly. She jumped when she heard a slight laugh behind her.

"Oh! Jin don't scare me like that!" Izumy hissed. "You could have given me a full blown heart-attack!"

"Sorry Izumy…" Jin said, scratching the back of his head, walking over. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some coffee and hot chocolate put together." Izumy answered, leaning against the counter. "I woke up oddly early, so I figured I'd do something useful."

"That's awful nice of you!" Jin smiled.

"Thanks!" Izumy said, smiling back. "So…what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't really sleep." Jin shrugged, started to float in his Indian style. "This whole Christmas celebration is really excitin'."

"Yea, it sure is!" Izumy smiled. "And it has the greatest traditions like the tree, the presents, the eggnog, the mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" Jin blinked. "What in the name of Betsy is that?"

"You don't know what mistletoe is?" Izumy asked blinking.

Jin shook his head, landing. "What is it? Some kind of dish or somethin'?"

"No…" Izumy laughed. She then relaxed and thought. "Well, it's this little plant thing that people have above doors…And the rule is, if a boy and a girl are caught standing underneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Jin listened and his ears turned pink, wiggling. "Is that how it is then?"

"Yea sure is." Izumy laughed.

Jin nodded. "Sounds like a right fun thing to think about over the vacation."

"It's fun, let's say that." Izumy laughed.

"Have you ever been kissed under that mistletoe?" Jin asked.

Izumy laughed, turning red. "Oh no, I do put it up though, just because it's tradition." She suddenly felt the steam of the coffee hit her back and she turned. "Oh, it's ready."

Jin looked over at the front door, and sure enough, there was a mistletoe plant above the door. He started thinking, not paying attention to much else, so he didn't hear Kurama come into the room.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, good morning Kurama." Izumy smiled. "No, I think I have everything."

"Are you sure Izumy?" Jin interjected. "You've only had a few days back on your feet, and you wouldn't want to hurt yourself again!"

Kurama heard his challenging tone. "Yes, you're far too important to risk hurting."

Izumy blinked. "Um…I think I'm alright guys…"

"Hn, are you so sure?" Hiei asked, coming into the room. "Your energy is low."

Kurama and Jin sent him a challenging glance, which he returned and all three boys looked at her.

"Well, I haven't been working out." Izumy said. "I just need to get out and practice, and I should be…"

"No!" Jin exclaimed, stepping near her. "You can't go out there, you'll get sick you will!"

"Indeed, the cold is horrible at this time of year." Kurama agreed, stepping closer also.

"Thank you for your concern, all of you, but I'm fine, really." Izumy said, putting her hands up.

"You should get upstairs and go to bed quick!" Jin said.

"Yes, it might be best to stay off your feet." Kurama nodded, taking her hand.

"Hn, I think she can walk?" Hiei suggested.

"What if she fell down the stairs?" Jin asked, turning on Hiei. "She sure wouldn't be able to walk then, now would she?"

Hiei glared. "Well, I'm sure she'd prefer that then to being smothered by either of you."

"That was a jealously snide comment Hiei." Kurama said, turning.

"Hn, you should be used to hearing me say that by now." Hiei retorted.

"You sure are a jerk when you want to be, aren't you?" Jin asked.

"Don't act as though you know me…" Hiei said harshly.

Izumy got a sweatdrop as the argument continued. She smiled one corner of her mouth twitching as she slid out of the kitchen and quietly up the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Izu-"

Izumy slapped her hand over Botan's mouth. "Ssh! I'm not here!"

Botan blinked as Izumy took her hand and went into her room where the girls were. She closed the door.

"That was weird…" Izumy muttered.

"What was?" The four girls asked.

Izumy looked over and smiled. "Nothing really…So, where are we going shopping?"

After a few moments, Hiei looked over. "Hn, looks like she's gone."

Kurama and Jin turned.

"See what happened? You scared her off!" Jin said, pointing a finger at Kurama.

"I assure you, I was not the one who scared her." Kurama said, sending Jin a warning look.

"Coulda fooled me…" Jin said, putting his hands over his head.

"Hey, good morning guys!" Yusuke said, walking in. "Hey, I smell hot chocolate!" He walked over to the stove and poured some of the hot milk into a mug, mixing in the cocoa powder. He turned. "So, what's up guys?"

"Nothing." Kurama and Jin said at once as Hiei turned and left the room.

Yusuke blinked. "Alright…Well, since the girls are going shopping, I figured all of us should go too."

Kurama looked over, smiling. "What a brave offer. Usually, you and Kuwabara would complain before admitting to go."

"I tried that already, but Keiko gave me one of those…you know…looks." Yusuke said with a sweatdrop.

Jin laughed. "That was a doozey of a fight I bet!"

"Yea, yea…" Yusuke mumbled, sipping his chocolate. "Two days till Christmas and I already have a headache…Let's go do some guy stuff before we get dragged to the mall."

* * *

"Look at all these cloths…" Yukina said softly as she walked around the mall with the girls. The boys, concluding of Jin, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, were lagging behind, looking miserable. Kuwabara, however, was right alongside Yukina.

"Yes Yukina, we must get you some while you're here." Botan said.

"We may never get her out of here before closing!" Izumy joked.

"That's for sure." Shizuru agreed.

"Well, why don't we all split up to do our shopping?" Keiko suggested. "That way, everyone can get what they need and it'll be faster."

"That's a wonderful idea Keiko!" Botan exclaimed. "Okay…how about…Yukina, and I will go together…"

"Alright." Yukina nodded.

"I'll go with Keiko." Shizuru said. "Just so she won't be alone with Yusuke.

"I'll go with Yukina!" Kuwabara said. "Just so nobody can harm my love!"

"Izumy, you can take the rest of the boys!" Botan smiled somewhat slyly.

"That won't be necessary." Kurama interjected. "I can go with her on my own."

"Hn, then I'm going." Hiei said. "Someone needs to make sure Youko doesn't get out."

"Youko?" Izumy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "He's been at bay…"

"He's getting stronger." Hiei replied, returning Kurama's look.

"Well I'm going with Izumy too!" Jin said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Someone needs to be there to make her laugh!"

"Are you implying that we bore her?" Kurama asked, him and Hiei looking over at Jin defensively.

"You two scared her off this morning!" Jin said.

The three started to argue as the others watched.

"Um…guys…guys…" Izumy sighed. "GUYS!"

The three boys looked over at her, Jin having stepped up to argue.

Izumy smiled easily. "Why don't all three of you come with me? It'll be more fun with all of us, and you guys can help me pick out presents for the others."

The three boys opened their mouths to argue, but Izumy gave them all that look a woman usually gives when she's not changing her mind.

"Alright, well now that you've got that all settled, the rest of us will get going!" Botan smiled. She turned and walked in one direction as Keiko's group walked in the other.

"Oh, and don't forget to get yourself a dress for New Years Izumy!" Botan called as she left.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Izumy called. She turned to her own group and smiled. "Well, let's try and make this quick, I don't like shopping too much."

"Alrighty, where to first?" Jin asked, smiling and going over next to Izumy as she started to walk.

Kurama went on her other side, and Hiei sort of trailed behind her.

"Well, I was thinking I'd get the others their presents first, but then I'm going to have to get you guys your presents too, so you can't be with me when I do that." Izumy answered.

"We can't leave you unguarded." Hiei commented.

Izumy sighed. "Even for a minute?"

"Sorry, we can't risk anyone runnin' off with ya'!" Jin smiled.

"Oh alright…" Izumy huffed.

"What if each of us took turns?" Kurama suggested. "I would go with you when shopping for Hiei, Hiei can go when shopping for Jin, and Jin can go with you when you're shopping for me."

"Oh, that works perfectly!" Izumy smiled. "Good idea. Let's get the others out of the way first, then we'll do that, then…" she sighed. "We'll go find a dress, does that sound good to everyone?"

The boys all nodded, except for Hiei, and she smiled.

"Good, then we should get going as well." Izumy smiled.

* * *

Well, looks like the three boys are going shopping with Izumy, and they're going to shop for a dress? Wnder how they'll take it...Sounds like a whole new idea of fun! 


	19. The Perfect Gifts

PLEASE READ! Um, just thought I'd let everyone know that I have a new story up. It's an FMA fanfic, but unfortunately I wasn't able to put up a disclaimer in time, so just to say I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! > Well, if you go to my homepage I should also tell you that I would like to hold a fanart contest with a neat prize. I haven't quite decided what prizes will be given, but I think it will be a lot of fun. Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, this is why I hate shopping…" Izumy groaned, waiting in line to pay for all her things. "I absolutely despise lines! Not to mention picking out all this stuff…"

"You sure did get a lot of things." Jin said, standing in line with her.

"Are you sure you don't want any help paying for this?" Kurama offered again.

"No, no, no!" Izumy shook her head. "Thank you for the offer Kurama, but it totally defeats the purpose of me giving gifts to everyone, which in turn, defeats the purpose of gift giving at Christmas."

Kurama chuckles as they move closer to the register. "Alright, if you insist."

Izumy smiled. "Thanks." She turned and looked at the line, then spotted Hiei, leaning by the exit doorway and blinked. 'What _is_ his problem?'

_'Hn, you should know I don't like shopping.'_ Hiei's voice echoed.

_'Yes, I seem to remember a certain bad experience while that went on…'_ Izumy smiled a little. _'You looked like you were going to rip that poor lady's arm off.'_

_'Might have if you didn't get in the way.'_

_'Now that's a negative attitude if I ever did hear one. Believe it or not, I don't like shopping. Sanura usually does it for me, picking me out cloths and stuff…' _

_ 'Hn.' _

_ 'Say, Hiei, I know It's taken a while, but I'm sorry.' _

_ 'Why?' _

_ 'Well, back when I woke up, you were really mad at me.'_ She moved up again. _'You were right, I was being irrational when I jumped off the glacier, but you have to understand that I couldn't just leave you there. I would have done the same for anyone, you know, because like I said, you and everyone else are a part of my life now, and I'd really like for us to get along.' _

_ '……' _

_ 'Come on Hiei, say something.' _ Izumy glanced over in his direction and met his blood red eyes. He was starring at her…no, straight through her, as though he was searching for the truth in her words.

She blushed and was relieved to have a distraction as it was her turn to pay. Izumy smiled, holding a friendly conversation with the register lady as she paid for everything.

Kurama and Jin walked over, waiting by Hiei for Izumy.

"Sorry about that, at least we're in the clear for now." Izumy said, coming over with her two bags.

"Do you want me to hold those for you?" Both Kurama and Jin said at the same time. They then sent a sideways glare at each other.

Sensing an argument, Izumy held out a bag to each boy. "Here, both of you can give me a hand." She smiled. "Fair?"

Kurama and Jin both took a bag and walked behind Izumy as she walked out, Hiei trailing behind.

"So, I guess I'm shopping for Hiei first?" Izumy asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Alright, um, Jin, Hiei, why don't you two meet us at the water fountain?" Izumy suggested. "Oh, the water show starts soon, so you two can see that!"

"Alright, a water show sounds fun." Jin smiled, trying to keep a positive attitude, despite his disappointment in not being with Izumy.

"It is, I've seen it a few times. There's even music with it." Izumy smiled. She then looked at her phone. "Oh, better get going if you want to catch it, later!" She started walking, Kurama following her while Jin and Hiei went in the other direction.

"So, what kind of thing does Hiei like?" Izumy asked, looking at the shop windows.

"He's a difficult person to shop for." Kurama said. "I know he likes black, and finds his sword to be especially precious."

Izumy nodded. "Okay…" she kept walking and spotted an antique shop. "Let's try in there, can we?"

"Of course." Kruama smiled. "Whatever you want."

Izumy smiled back and headed inside. She started looking around as did Kurama.

Izumy sighed as she got to the back of the store. 'I don't even see anything he may _remotely_ like…' She moved back to get out of the rather narrow aisle, causing her to bump into something. She dropped on her knees quickly to hold the item she nearly knocked down steady, when she heard some kind of music play, only for a split moment. She blinked, looking down at the beautiful snow globe she held in her hands.

The base was a beautiful antique gold that was designed to look like intertwining vines with some leaves and roses here and there.

But the thing that amazed Izumy the most, was what was inside the orb. It was a tree…a sing tree, in full bloom, standing strong in the white flurry. The small, yellow-orange buds of flowers beautifully detailed among the leaves.

"A classic antique, made with great love." An older woman said, causing Izumy to turn to her left. She had a wrinkled, but gentle face with white hair put in a tight bun. "Is it for a special friend?"

Izumy smiled and stood, taking the globe with her. "Well, it's for a friend, but I'm not sure if he'll like it. He's not much for these kinds of things."

"I think that anyone can appreciate this piece and what it stands for no matter who they are." The old woman said with a smile. for no matter who they are." The old woman said with a smile.

"It stands for something?" Izumy asked with curiosity and excitement.

"Of course," the woman chuckled some. "A piece as carefully done as this is bound to have meaning."

"Can you tell me what it means?" Izumy asked, pleading with her eyes. "Would you please tell me?"

"Of course." The woman smiled and went over, putting her warm hands over Izumy's. She guided Izumy's hands, flipping the globe down, then up so the snow swirled in the glass dome. She let go. "It signifies that even when you're trapped in darkness without any hope left, there will be a light to guide you back."

Izumy saw the pale, but noticeable flowers on the tree glow, like lights, through the shower of snowflakes.

She smiled. "Yea, I can see that…" Izumy looked at the woman. "Thanks so much. I think I'm going to go ahead and take it."

"A good choice." The woman nodded.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Izumy said again, bowing and then going around the woman to pay for the snow globe.

"What did you decide on?" Kurama asked, coming to Izumy's side at the register.

"Oh, have a look!" Izumy pointed to the globe, just before the register woman put it in a box filled with bubble wrap. "Think he'll like it?"

"It's definitely well done, and should be admired." Kurama said with a smile.

Izumy smiled wide. "Thanks! I bumped into it on accident, but I'm glad I did." She paid for it and took the bag, walking out of the store and along to the escalator, then eventually down stairs. "So, are you going to give me a hint on what you'd like for Christmas?"

Kurama laughed lightly. "I don't know what I want."

"Aw, come on, help me out." Izumy insisted. "If you don't, I might have to get you a Christmas sweater that says 'I love cookies' or something like that." She laughed.

Kurama looked over at her with an easy smile. "If you did, then I'd gladly wear it."

Izumy blinked, looking at him curiously and laughed. "Oh, you wouldn't have to."

"You have my word." He said, stopping when they'd gotten to the fountain to look at her. "Whatever you decide to get me will be treasured."

Izumy starred back up at him and turned a little pink.

Kurama smiled some more, leaning in a bit and causing Izumy to turn red.

"Hey, Izumy!"

Kurama stopped and grudgingly pulled back as Jin ran over.

"Oh, hi Jin." Izumy said with a smile, the color in her cheeks fading.

"Glad you're back, I almost died hangin' with Hiei all alone." Jin laughed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't figure out what to get, but I finally managed." Izumy smiled, referring to the bag in her hand.

Hiei looked at the bag curiously from beside Jin.

"Hey, no cheating!" Izumy said, sensing Hiei trying to use telepathy to figure out what she got him. "You have to wait until Christmas to see it, or it takes all the fun out of it all."

"Hn." Hiei looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed from being caught.

Jin and Kurama chuckled some as Izumy just smiled.

Suddenly, the oldies song "It Had to Be You" started to play as the water squirted in the fountain, starting the water show.

"Aw, I like this song!" Izumy said with a smile, watching.

Jin smiled and went in front of Izumy, bowing. "Care for a dance?"

Izumy blinked and laughed. "Sure!"

Jin put his hands out and Izumy took one of his hands, placing the other on his shoulder as he placed his other on her waist. They started to dance, both laughing as Jin received envious eyes from both Kurama and Hiei.

They continued to dance and as the song ended, Jin gracefully dipped Izumy, causing her to laugh.

He brought her up again as his ears wiggled. "You're a right dancer, that you are!"

Izumy laughed. "Thanks, you're a good dancer too."

"Hn, are we going to go?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Sorry, yea let's go." Izumy said, going over to Hiei who started walking. "We'll be back!"

Jin let out a sigh as Kurama smiled after her.

Izumy, yet again, walked along the shops, looking to see if anything caught her eye. 'What would Jin like? Let's see…he likes to fly a lot…' She paused as she saw an electronics store. 'Music…' She smiled. "Come on Hiei, let's go in here."

He followed her as she walked inside and spotted what she'd been looking for. "Do you think he'd like it?" she asked Hiei.

He only looked at the item quizzically.

"Oh, you don't know what it is?" Izumy asked. "Well, it's an ipod, it can hold a lot of songs. I thought he might want to listen to music when he's flying."

Hiei only shrugged.

"Works for me," Izumy smiled and asked the counter person to wrap one up for her. She took the bag and walked out with Hiei. "See, that didn't take too long."

"Hn." Hiei replied simply, not making any snide comments, so Izumy noticed.

They kept walking, getting to the fountain again and saw that Jin and Kurama were sitting at opposite ends of a bench.

Izumy walked up. "We're back."

Kurama smiled and Jin jumped up.

"Alright, one more to go, so let's get to it!" Jin said with a huge smile.

"Okay, sounds good." Izumy smiled and nodded, starting to walk. "Sorry to do this to you guys, see you in a bit!"

Kurama just smiled again.

"Hn, you like her." Hiei said suddenly.

Kurama turned. "I'm her bodyguard, Hiei, and she's become a good friend."

"If you say so…" He replied, turning away.

"So, what did you get me?" Jin asked.

Izumy laughed. "I'm not going to tell you, Jin, you'll just have to wait."

"Aw, you're so mean!" Jin whined, making her laugh again and his ears wiggled some.

Izumy smiled, then got a good idea. "Oh! Let's go to a bookstore really quick!"

"Okay." Jin agreed and followed her into a Barnes and Nobles. He followed Izumy as she looked through the romance section and picked out a medium sized book in a hardcover.

"What's that?" Jin asked, looking over her shoulder.

Izumy turned and smiled, starting to walk to the register. "It's my favorite book." She looked down at the light blue cover with clouds outlined in gold. _'On Angel's Wings'_ was the title. "I have my own copy, and I've read it thousands of times."

"Sounds like a good read." Jin smiled as she paid.

"I've always thought so." Izumy smiled back, taking the bag. "But I don't think it's fair that it's the only thing I get him." She walked out and Jin followed.

They passed a few more stores and dropped in a man's cloths store, Izumy planning on getting him a shirt or something. She then spotted some good quality scarves. 'Those look cute…'

Izumy walked over and started looking through them, but knocked some down. "Oh, darn…" she bent to get them, and spotted one that was a deep, lovely green. "How nice…" She picked them up, putting the others aside and looking at the green one. It was very long, and had some pale yellow vine designs on the ends.

"Oh, what a nice touch." She smiled and put it on, looking in the mirror. She turned, looking at it from every angle to make sure it looked good. "I like it."

Izumy took the scarf and paid for it. "Let's go Jin!"

Jin smiled and followed. He started joking around as usual, making her laugh the whole way back to the fountain.

"So, I assume everything went alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yep, I just hope you like cookies." Izumy said with a playful smile.

Kurama chuckled. "Right…"

"Are we done?" Hiei asked.

"No, unfortunately, now we have to go get a dress." Izumy said apologetically.

"Hey, that sounds like a trip!" Jin said with a very large smile.

"Well, let's go find you a dress then." Kurama said with a smile.

"Right, to the dress store!" Izumy laughed, starting to walk, unaware that Kurama and Jin had smiles on their faces while Hiei seemed to be concentrating very hard on something or another…

* * *

Dress shopping? Ooo, this is going to be very very interesting... 


	20. Perfect Dress

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but there's been school, constant homework, and other such distractions to keep me occupied. I tried to make this chapter long for you and hope that all of you would please bare with me for the time being. Thank you so much and enjoy!

* * *

"This one looks nice…let's have a look." Izumy said, going inside a very nice looking store with elegant dresses. The group was instantly greeted by a pretty woman, about in her thirties, dressed in a smart dusty gold suit to match her blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Izumy smiled, the boys behind her. "I sure hope so. I'm looking for a dress for New Years?"

"Well then you've come to the right place." The woman smiled. "I'd be glad to help you if the sirs behind you don't mind."

"You guys don't mind if she helps do you?" Izumy asked, looking behind her. She saw all three boys snap their heads back in Izumy's direction.

"No." Was the answer received.

Izumy turned and smiled. "That answers that."

The woman laughed and started to walk with Izumy at her side and the boys trailing behind, starring at some…rather short dresses as they passed.

"Anything in particular you were looking for?" The woman asked.

"Well, I don't really know, I've never been good at figuring out what kind of dress is best for which occasion, you know?" Izumy said.

"Well, we have three able young men and me to help you out with that." The woman said with a confident smile. "So, why don't you let us do the picking and you can just try on everything."

Izumy smiled. "Alright, sounds like fun!"

The woman nodded. "Excellent. Just go ahead and take the dressing room right here." She gestured to the one closest to the three way mirror.

"Okay." Izumy smiled. "Pick well guys!" She called before going inside.

The woman turned to the boys. "Alright, the 'in' thing this season is a t-length dress. One that goes to the shins and up, but it doesn't touch the ankles or floor."

"Alright," Kurama said with a small smile and nod. He started heading off in one direction.

Jin puffed out a cheek, hurrying off to another.

The woman blinked at Hiei, then shrugged as she went in yet another direction, and Hiei sort of stood there, looking around, but then started looking around reluctantly.

Jin kept a careful eye on Kurama. He noted that the red head had chosen two dresses, so he got two as well. Hiei kept at his own paces, selecting only one dress.

Izumy sat in the changing room, stripped down to her undergarments and sighed. 'They sure are taking some time.'

"Here you go!" The woman's voice called.

Izumy slightly opened the door and grabbed the dresses the woman and boys had found her. "Thank you."

Izumy closed the door again and put the load of dresses down on the bench. "Oh man, they got a lot…" She sighed, and then closed her eyes, reaching down to pick a dress randomly. She picked one up and put it on.

The boys and the woman were waiting for Izumy in the sitting area in front of the dressing rooms.

"Okay, here I come!" Izumy stepped out of the dressing room and stands there for the boys. "Well, what do you think?"

The three boys observed her with the utmost interest as the store woman went over to give her pointers.

Izumy had chosen a black, Merylin Monroe style dress that showed off her curves, unlike what she usually wore.

"What do you think gentlemen?" The woman asked.

Jin smiled wide. "You look terrific lassie!"

"Beautiful." Kurama commented.

Hiei looked to the side. "Hn." He felt a bit of satisfaction, however, since he'd picked that dress.

Izumy blushes. "Thanks! Let's try on another!" She goes back in, getting excited about how the boys reacted. She got a red one and went out, getting a better reaction.

She tried on several others, pretending to model for the boys like she was walking down a catwalk and Jin would cheer. Kurama would try to calm Jin down, but would compliment her highly, and Hiei didn't say much, but he did look at her in an approving way.

"I think I like this one best…" Izumy said, coming out in light lavender, silky dress that went to her knees and was halter style, revealing a lot of her back.

"That's a looker!" Jin nodded in approval. "You're going to knock everyone out!"

"I like it also." Kurama nodded. "Very elegant."

"Hiei?" Izumy asked.

"Hn, its fine." Hiei said simply.

"Then I believe we've found a winner." The woman smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to change!" Izumy left to the dressing room.

The woman went to the register and rung up the dress.

Izumy came back out and goes to pay for the dress. "Thank you so much!"

The woman smiled. "You're welcome, and please come again." She smiled, waving some and Izumy waved back, walking out with the boys behind her.

"That was really fun." Izumy smiled. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem!" Jin said, swinging an arm around her shoulders and earning glares from Kurama and Hiei, and causing Izumy to laugh.

"Well, we should be getting back by now." Izumy said, looking at the clock on her phone. "I guess we were just supposed to meet everyone at home?"

"I suppose so." Kurama answered, looking around. "I don't see the others."

"Then let's go home and I'll make something for dinner." Izumy said, walking to the exit and out.

The group was just walking along, admiring the small amount of freshly fallen snow on the ground. There was a silent dispute of walking with Izumy among the boys, and it ended up that Kurama was on her right, Jin on her left, and Hiei trailing behind in not the best of moods.

"Oh look!" Izumy exclaimed happily, pointing up the sidewalk to the house.

All three boys looked over and saw that the rest of the gang was just going inside.

"Looks like they just got here." She said with a smile. She waved over and Botan spotted her, waving back.

"Yeah, sure does." Jin said with a pout. But then, something caught his eye.

The green mistletoe plant was wafting innocently in the breeze.

Jin's ears wiggled as he grinned wide and took Izumy's hand. "Come on, let's go meet up with 'em!"

Izumy blinked as he started to pull her along faster. "Um, okay?"

Kurama looked at Jin, noticing his strange behavior and looked up to the house. He also spotted the mistletoe and took Izumy's other hand. "Here, I'll walk her, why don't you take the shopping bags inside."

"No, I've got it." Jin said, tugging on her.

"Don't worry yourself." Kurama insisted, tugging back.

"Guys, I can walk by myself…" Izumy began.

"It's alright, I've got you!" Kurama and Jin said at once.

Both boys glared and started to pull Izumy to the door at a run.

"What are you doing? Stop, stop!" Izumy cried out in some panic since all three were headed straight for the door and the rest of the group that was still coming in.

As they approached the door, both Jin and Kurama made a final pull, looking up at the mistletoe hopefully.

* * *

Uh oh! Two days until Christmas and the preasure is on! Will everyone like their gifts? Who's going to kiss Izumy under the mistletoe? And who is this strange man with long, silver hair and fox ears!


	21. We Wish You a Merry Mystery

I'M SO SORRY!Please don't hate me! I know I've been very slow, even though I promised to try and post more! It's just been really hard to come up with good stuff for the story, and I'm really trying to get them out as soon as I can! I do promise you that things will become a lot more interesting from this chapter on, so please don't go away! Thanks so much, and I'm sorry!_

* * *

_

_BOOM! BASH! CRASH! WHAM!_

(And every other sound in between...)

"Oh my…" Botan muttered, looking down at the tangling mess of people.

Kurama and Jin looked up to see Hiei standing to the side, his foot suspiciously put out.

"Kurama, Jin, as much as I love having you lay on my back…wait…I DON'T!" Yusuke shouted from underneath the two red heads.

Jin and Kurama both got up with pink cheeks and glared at Hiei.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Kuwabara shouted and everyone started to laugh.

What happened was that Izumy's cry had Hiei teleport to the doorway, sticking out his foot so that Kurama tripped right on top of Yusuke. And since Kurama was in the lead, he fell, causing Jin to fall over him, making a little Kurama sandwich. Izumy had been able to free her wrists since both boys pulled her just a little too hard.

Izumy laughed also. "Sorry guys." She went over and stepped through the doorway.

"Uh oh Izumy!" Botan exclaimed.

Izumy stopped and blinked. "What?"

Keiko, Yukina and Botan all started to laugh.

"Looks like you're going to have to pucker up kiddo." Shizuru said smiling.

Izumy blinked again and turned. She turned a deep red. "Oh!"

Behind her was…Touya, looking completely lost with some grocery bags in his hands. Botan had asked him to stop at the store as they walked home.

Hiei, Kurama, and Jin all glared as Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh hard with the rest of them.

"Come on, just a quick one!" Botan coaxed.

Touya blushed, looking up and realizing what was going on and looked at Izumy, who also happened to be blushing.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Izumy, you can't break Christmas tradition!"

"Yeah, alright…" Izumy replied somewhat moodily and turned to a still blushing Touya. She smiled, taking his chin and turning it so she could kiss him on the cheek.

Botan and the other girls giggled as the three boys who first attempted to have been under the mistletoe pouted…Jin crossed his arms, Kurama put his hands in his pockets, and Hiei turned his head on a "Hn."

"Well, come on, I'm going to make some dinner!" Izumy smiled, grabbing her bags and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Keiko said, following her. Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru also went in to help.

Yusuke waited until the girls were gone, and he threw an arm around Jin's shoulders. "Hey, too bad buddy, you were close too …"

Jin's face turned pink as he whirled on Yusuke. "What? I don't know what the heck you're talking about…"

"Oh, sure you do." Yusuke laughed. "You're all over Izumy lately…"

"What's so wrong with being friends!" The red head wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Nothing, but I sure don't see you talking to me like you do Izumy…"

"He speaks the truth, mate." Chuu said, going over and slapping Jin on the back. "You've been lookin' at that Sheila for a while now…"

Kurama cocked a brow, and Yusuke grinned at him. "Yeah, you too Kurama…we're all over you guys."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurama said, walking upstairs.

Yusuke chuckled, and turned to tease Hiei, but the little fire demon was already gone.

He just smiled some. 'They can't hide it for long…'

* * *

"Don't worry Yukina, you won't fall." Botan smiled, trying to usher Yukina into getting on the ice.

It was Christmas Eve and the group decided that ice skating in the downtown skating rink would be the perfect way to waste some energy before going back home to wait for Christmas.

Touya chuckled when Jin fell…again…It was lucky Izumy had extra coats, otherwise Jin would be freezing, being belly down on the ice.

"Mate, I don't think this is your kinda sport!" Chuu called from the side-lines. Chuu, Sanura, Shizuru, and Hiei were watching the others skate from the café tables that had been set up by the rink.

"'Ey, at least I'm on the ice at all!" Jin protested, trying to get up again.

"Here." Izumy said, going over and offering a hand. She smiled, looking cute, he thought, in her black tights and rouge skirt. Her cocoa colored coat showed signs of the new snow falling. "Let me help you up there, tough guy…"

Jin smiled wide, his ears wiggling. "Thanks." He took her hand and Izumy hauled him off the ice.

Kurama skated over easily. "You alright Jin?"

Jin grumbled, envying how easy it was for Kurama to skate. "I'm dandy, thanks."

Izumy smiled. "It's okay Jin, not everyone knows how to ice skate. I can help you if you'd like."

That lifted his mood and his ears wiggled again. "I'd be a great help if you would!"

"I can help also…" Kurama suggested, not wanting to leave Jin alone with Izumy.

"That'd be great." Izumy smiled. "Okay Jin, just think gliding while you do this. It'll make everything easier."

"Gotcha." He nodded.

"Alright, now it's right foot…" She glided with her right foot. "Then left…right…left…there you go!"

Kurama skated beside them, watching. Luckily, Jin really was concentration on the skating, making it a fraction easier to see them holding hands.

"Jin!" Izumy exclaimed, causing Kurama to turn.

Izumy looked up, only to see Jin's face _very_ close to hers, making her blush. He'd apparently fallen right on top of her, which made his whole face turn a deep crimson.

"Good job, mate…" Chuu laughed. His comment made Jin snap out of his trance and hop of her.

"Shut up will you!" Jin exclaimed, his ears wiggling, and color still in his face.

"Yeah, not only did you manage to fall, you took the poor girl with you…" Shizuru smiled.

Sanura watched with a small smile, and Hiei looked over at Izumy, glaring at Jin.

Izumy laughed, moving her gold colored scarf from her nose back to her neck. "Hey, not bad for a first timer…"

"Need a hand?" Kurama skated over quickly, offering her a hand up.

"Thanks." Izumy smiled, taking his hand. He'd pulled her up very quickly and none to gently with that hard jerk of his.

"Sure." He replied on an uneasy smile.

"Man, I'm sick of this!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Can we go now!"

Izumy laughed at his impatience. "Yeah, alright!" She skates over to the exit to put her brown boots back on.

The others did also, but Jin stayed on the ice a minute. 'What's goin' on with me? I don't think I've ever felt this way before…'

"Hey Jin! Are you coming!" Rinku shouted.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" He called, quickly going over to join the group.

After everyone got off their skates and got their boots and sneakers back on, they started heading home, taking a short cut through the park.

"So, what's the plan when we get home?" Botan asked.

"Well, usually Sanura and I wait until midnight to open presents." Izumy answered. "So, I figured we'd go home and make a house of cards, eat junk food, listen to music, and all that other fun stuff."

"I like that plan!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'd love to join you, but I promised my family I'd be there for Christmas." Kurama said.

Izumy looked over. "Oh, well that's good! If you'd like, I can drop your presents off to you tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I'd like that very much."

She blinked and blushed some, smiling. "Okay, then that's what we'll-" She was cut off when a very cold snowball collide with the back of her head. Her eye twitched angrily and she turned. "YUSUKE!"

He laughed evilly, taking in his glorifying shot…Until he got hit dead in between the eyes with a snowball.

Yusuke looked at Izumy, glaring playfully.

She was smirking, tossing a snowball up and down. "You're messing with the pitcher, Yusuke!" She threw it, but he managed to dodge it, and threw back, missing Izumy and hitting Keiko.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" She shouted, starting to throw snow.

Sooner or later, everyone joined in the snowball fight…except one.

Izumy laughed, Yusuke just getting bombarded with snow balls by Keiko and Botan. She looked over and saw Hiei leaning against a tree, watching Yusuke get tortured.

Hiei smirked as Botan shoved a bunch of ice down Yusuke's shirt. Then, he suddenly felt the snow hit him on the side of the face. He glared and turned, ready to beat down whoever had thrown it. Until he saw it was Izumy who was laughing.

She had a hand on her stomach, the other near her mouth as she laughed and laughed.

He blinked for a moment and smirked, throwing one back at her.

Izumy dodged it, but picked more snow up, throwing it at him again and running.

Hiei dodged it also, picking up another and throwing it, then chasing her.

She kept running, weaving in between trees. After a bit, she stopped, going behind a big tree and poking her head out from behind it to see if she'd been followed.

"Having fun on your last days of life?" A deep, male voice said suddenly.

Izumy froze and turned slowly. She saw a very tall figure dressed in all black. His face was hidden from a black mafia style hat, sunglasses, and a scarf. "Who are you?"

"I'm your executioner." He replied, bowing slightly. "At your service."

She frowned and summoned her staff. "What do you want?"

"The death of you and your friends."

"Don't drag them into this!" She demanded. "If you're going to fight with anyone, you'll fight with me."

"Ah, I don't think so. You see, you've dragged them into this, and now it's too late for anything to be done. They know your power, and therefore cannot live."

Izumy growled and twirled her staff, going after him.

The man looked up when she'd jumped and she brought her staff down…but he was gone.

She starred in shock. 'My friends…he wouldn't…'

"Izumy?" Sanura asked, coming into the clearing where Izumy was.

She quickly vanished her staff and turned, smiling. "Hey!"

"There you are, we're going back home now." Sanura said.

"Great! I could use some hot chocolate." She smiled.

Sanura nodded, watching her walk passed. She then looked at the spot where Izumy had been standing and noticed a second set of footprints and a piece of black cloth. She narrowed her eyes in a cat-like manner.

"So…it has begun…"

* * *

What's going on? Who does this guy think he is, coming along and saying he's Izumy's executioner...And what's up with Sanura? Does she know something that no one else does? She's right about this though, It _has_ all just begun. But is this guy really so powerful? Or is it all just "Smoke and Mirrors"? 


	22. Fanart Contest!

Hello everyone! I realize that I've been very rude and unfair by not updating more, and for that I sincerely apologize. But I do promise that things will become more interesting from chapter 21 forward. Relationships will become more complicated, enemies will rear their ugly heads, and Izumy's strength will be tested in further chapters.

I know this may be a lot to ask, but I will be holding a fanart contest that will have prizes I hope everyone is interested in.

First place winner will be sent an exclusive epilogue to the end of the story featuring Izumy and the love interest of the winner's choice. The epilogue may, or may not be longer than one or two chapters.

Second place winner will be given a short monologue (more like a oneshot) featuring Izumy and the love interest of their choice.

Third place winner will be given a short poem featuring Izumy and the love interest of their choice.

The only requirements I have for this contest is that Izumy _must_ be in the picture. There is no particular theme, so it can have Izumy and a love interest they choose, a group item, even a kiss is okay. Just nothing too graphic that I would get in trouble posting. You can send it to me through email, , or you can pm me. PLEASE ONLY USE LINKS WHEN SENDING ME THE PICTURES. I can't post them up any other way, no matter how hard I try. --

All three winners will have their pictures (with their names) posted in the last chapter of the story. The deadline will be disclosed later on in the story. Please read the small notes I have at the top of the chapters for a deadline. Thank you, I'm sorry, and GOOD LUCK!


	23. Ripping the Wrapping Paper

...I'm afraid to say anything...I know, I promised to get things out faster, and I don't really have an excuse, but I swear that I will make it up to everyone!

* * *

The two of them starred at each other, the intensity and challenge thickening the air as he tried to reach the truth behind his opponent's eyes.

He smirked, seeing the light and determination to keep the secret. But despite the efforts, he saw the truth shine, and snatched his chance to destroy the enemy.

"Bullshit!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing an accusing left index finger at Kuwabara, his cards in his right hand.

Kuwabara blinked and frowned.

Izumy picked up the top card. "Yup, he's right."

"Take the pile Kuwabara!" Botan laughed.

"Crap, how did you know, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, taking the pile and adding it to his already large amount of cards.

"It's because you totally suck at cards." Yusuke grinned.

"Jerk…" Kuwabara mumbled, arranging his cards.

Koenma laughed. "This is a fun game…"

"Sure is." Yusuke agreed, grinning.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Yusuke." Keiko said.

"Yeah, after all, Sanura's the one who's winning." Botan smiled.

"Well, you can hardly beat a neko who's been playing this game for a _very_ long time." Sanura chuckled, having only a few cards left in her hand.

"Who can argue with that?" Chuu asked on a laugh.

Jin grinned and looked over at Izumy, but his grin fell when he saw her. She was looking at her cards with a furrowed brow and a frown. She was distracted, obviously, but she also seemed…upset about something, and that worried him.

'Who was that man?' Izumy asked herself, looking at her cards, rearranging them absentmindedly. 'My executioner so he claimed. I can handle threats against my own life, I get those all the time. But not my friends, there's no way I'll let him involve them.'

"Izumy, it's your turn." Sanura said.

"What?" She looked up and everyone was watching her curiously. "Oh! I'm sorry, spaced out. Getting excited about Christmas time, you know? What card do you want?"

As the group informed her, a certain fire demon had noticed Izumy deep in thought.

'Hn, something's wrong with her…' He knew. She'd been "spacing out" ever since they came back from the snowball fight in the park, and she wasn't fooling him using her innocent excuses.

And for once, Sanura agreed with Hiei. Something indeed had spooked her dear friend. She wouldn't question Izumy, she knew all too well the brunette would avoid the subject all together. Izumy had a ridiculous belief that her problems were her own, and she didn't like bringing people into it. This could be a blessing…but in these situations when Sanura knew that her and Izumy couldn't do it alone, she prayed Izumy would allow her new found friends to help her fight.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Botan asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied anxiously.

"The presents are all organized." Izumy confirmed, walking into the den where everyone had been waiting. "Everyone has their own pile, so just go in and knock yourselves out!"

"Alright!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered, hurrying into the living room.

The others followed, sitting where each of their piles are.

The sound of tearing paper, laughter, and thanks flooded the room. Now, I won't tell you exactly who got what, but let's emphasize on the important ones, shall we?

Jin dug through the pile of presents, and grinned, his ears wiggling when he got a hold of Izumy's present. He tore it open and blinked some at the ipod. "What's this for?"

Izumy looked over and laughed. "It plays music, Jin. You can listen to it when you fly."

"Now that's the best present ever!" He exclaimed. "Thanks Izumy!"

"You're welcome." She smiled back. She opened her own presents, getting books, cloths, and other things that she was more than grateful to receive. She laughed some when she opened Jin's present. It turned out to be some goggles, a white beanie, and a note.

_Izumy,_

_ It's been the most fun hangin' out with ya', you're the greatest girl a guy could know! _

_ As for the hat and goggles, we're gonna put 'em to use! Consider this a free pass to go flying, you and me, whenever you want! Can't wait, and Happy Christmas! _

_ Love, _

_ Jin. _

She blushed lightly and returned the note to its envelope, smiling. Izumy put the beanie on and went over.

"Thank you Jin." She gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush and his ears wiggle.

He watched her as she walked back to her space to clean up after herself.

Touya nudged Jin, making him turn in question.

"You like her…" The ice demon accused.

"What, no way, that's a good one!" Jin laughed and hit him hard on the back, causing Touya to fall forward and unable to argue.

As Izumy picked up her things, she realized that she didn't have a present from Kurama. This was peculiar because that certainly didn't seem like Kurama at all. But, she shrugged it off somewhat and looked around, smiling to see everyone having a good time.

That revealed something else to Izumy. Hiei's pile of gifts remained untouched. She furrowed a brow and walked over, picking up her gift and heading upstairs just as Keiko hit Yusuke after she received his inappropriate pair of "pajamas". She laughed some, shaking her head and coming to the landing. She walked down the hall until she finally came to Hiei's room. She put the hand that contained his gift from her behind her back and knocked. When there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Who is it?" The fire apparition snapped.

"It's me, Izumy." She replied, smiling lightly.

After a moment of silence, "Come in."

Izumy opened the door and blinked, seeing Hiei sitting on the window sill and looking out the window into the swirling white snow. "Hiei, how come you aren't downstairs opening presents with us? You have a pile yourself, you know."

Hiei looked at her reflection in the window, somewhat surprised, but then going back to his usual expression. "Hn, I'll get it later."

She frowned some, sighing internally as she walked further into the room. "Well, here," She held out her present to him, "mine will be the first you open."

He turned and looked at the medium sized gift wrapping in red with a gold bow, then to her face. He looked down and took the box.

Izumy smiled and headed to the door. "Merry Christmas Hiei."

He looked over, watching as she closed the door behind her. He then looked at his present and untied the boy, ripped off the paper, and finally opened the box. When Hiei took the snow-globe out, he let the box drop and held it with both hands. There was a small card attached to the bottom, so he took it and opened it, immediately recognizing Izumy's handwriting.

_Find your light in the darkness, and when you do, never let go. _

_ Love, _

_ Izumy _

Hiei's eyes widened lightly as he looked from the small card to the snow globe. Something in him began to…pound, as though there was a jumping rabbit in his chest. He put a hand, still holding the card, to his chest, clenching his teeth. It was a new sensation to him, and although he felt nothing, he could still _feel_ it. And as he looked at the globe and the small peach roses on the tree, he realized what had caused it…it was all because of her.

* * *

Uh oh, so much going on! Who is this mysterious man, and why does Sanura seem so worried about Izumy? Furthermore, what is _happening_ to our beloved little fire demon? Seems we'll all have to wait and see until next time on Smoke and Mirrors!


	24. Meet the Parents, Kurama's That Is

Before you all kill me, let me apologize for my sudden disappearence from the world of writing. I've just been having such a hard time with getting this all together so it can end the way I'd like. I apologize again, and thanks for staying with me. With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

"What?? She went all by herself?!" Botan exclaimed.

"What if someone goes after her?" Keiko asked worriedly. "I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"Jin, what are you doing?" Touya asked as the wind demon grabbed the coat he had on when they all went to the ice rink.

"I'm goin' after her, she shouldn't be goin' out all by herself ya' know? And you!" Jin pointed accusingly at Sanura, "What's the matter with yur head?? You lettin' her all go by herself all the way to Kurama's house?!"

She cocked a brow, "She'll be fine, she's a big girl, Jin, whether any of us," she glanced to the others who had patronized her for allowing Izumy to go, "wish to believe it. So, let the girl have her break, would you? I think it'd be nice for her to get away and have a normal visit to a friend's house."

Everyone was silent for a moment, mulling over the idea. The silence was broken when Yusuke clapped a hand on Jin's shoulder, "Alright, Jin, come on now. Just let her have her 'girl's day', alright?"

He frowned and slid the jacket off, "Alright, alright…"

"Great! Now, who wants some breakfast?" Botan asked, standing up with a smile.

Everyone began to pile into the kitchen, making their own statements about what should be for breakfast, save one person. The fire demon stood in the living room, watching them all pile into the kitchen before following with a deep frown, '_Hn…_'

* * *

Izumy checked the slip of paper that she'd written Kurama's address on and looked up at the white house. It was lovely, beautiful, in fact. Nice neighborhood too. It was very normal, very homey, and it felt very friendly. She raised her fist for the third time, her previous attempted knocks failing due to the fact that she was a little nervous. Okay, she was out of her mind with worry. This seemed like the perfect neighborhood, and from what Kurama was like, she could expect the entire family to be wholesome and complete. Izumy would only be interrupting a perfectly happy Christmas day. She sighed and turned, ready to depart and head back to the house. But, if that happened, then this story would be no fun.

"Izumy?" Kurama's stated in pleasant surprise, and some relief. He'd sensed familiar spirit energy from inside and had hoped he wouldn't be mistaken in thinking it was her.

Izumy turned, an "oh-I'm-caught" smile on her lips, "Hey Kurama."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I just wanted to bring you your presents," She said, patting the bag she'd stored his presents in.

"Oh, I see," He smiled some, taking the bag when she offered it to him.

"Yeah, so, I'll just go and let you get back to your family," She said, already stepping back off the porch and onto one of the descending stairs.

"You won't come in?" He asked.

She blinked and laughed some, "Oh, no, that's alright."

"I would really love it if you would come in," Kurama said quickly. "I've told my mother about you, and she's dying to meet you."

"You told her about me?" She asked, lightly blushing, "I'm flattered."

He smiled, "How could I not? I did leave out the whole demon thing, of course."

She laughed, "Of course." She thought about it and smiled, "Well, I guess I could just stay for a second, if that's alright with you."

"It's more than alright," He insisted, feeling a pressure release in his chest. He offered his hand to her, "Shall we?"

Izumy laughed once more and he smiled at the sound, opening the door and leading her inside.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan," A familiar deep voice stated, taking off his sunglasses and setting them aside. He also took off his mafia style hat, setting that on the desk alongside the sunglasses.

He was handsome, with jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that hinted red.

"Yes sir, it's going very well," yet another familiar voice commented.

The dark haired man looked to the reptile demon. The very same one that had put this entire thing into motion. He smiled dangerously, "Yes, and you've done your part exactly as you should. You really have served me well."

"Thank you," The reptile demon nodded his head gratefully before lifting it, his hands rubbing together somewhat nervously. "So, sir, about my payment…"

"Ah yes, you want your payment," The man said, turning and smiling his usual dangerous smile.

The reptile demon laughed uneasily before being cut straight in half, vertically. Blood splattered unpleasantly on the floor, shock playing on the two halves of his face.

The dark haired man smirked, examining the large, blood-stained blade he held in his hand. He turned to the round table that sat in the middle of the room and walked over, picking up a picture. He smirked. It was Izumy, laughing as she ran to home-base at one of her baseball games. She wasn't facing the camera, indicating the picture had been taken without her knowledge.

"Very soon now, the last Mirror demon will be mine," He glanced around at the other pictures on the table, each a snapshot of her bodyguards. He then glared at one last picture of the new exchange student in Izumy's class, Shiro. "He will be a problem…but I'll handle him." He looked at Izumy's picture again, "Yes…very soon."

* * *

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting any company!" Shiori apologized, smoothing down her hair as best she could. She was dressed casually in house slippers, a long dark blue skirt and matching sweater.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Izumy apologized.

Kurama chuckled, "Mother, this is my friend Izumy Sakoto."

Shiori stopped smoothing her hair and her eyes instantly brightened. "So you're the girl my Shuichi has been talking so much about."

"Uh, right," She nodded, smiling some. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Minamori." She bowed respectfully.

"Oh, just Shiori, dear," She waved a hand, causing Izumy to stand straight. "Oh, and you'll have to meet Kenji. Just stay here and make yourself comfortable." She hurried up the stairs and Izumy sighed some.

She smiled over at Kurama, "I nearly forgot that your name is 'Shuichi' here."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know. Sometimes I don't answer when she calls because I'm used to 'Kurama'."

She laughed lightly, "So, who's Kenji?"

"My step-father," He replied.

(I have no idea if that's his real name, but it sounds alright to me.)

"Oh, I see," She glanced up to the stairs. "Is he a good person?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, thankfully.

"Good," She smiled, putting a hand to her bicep and flexing, "'Cause if he wasn't nice to you or your mom, I'd have to take the guy down myself."

Kurama smiled appreciatively at her, almost laughing, "No need to worry…"

He continued to watch her and Izumy blushed, only starring back at him for a moment until Shiori re-entered the room. Izumy turned, returning her hands to her side and smiling as she shook hands with Kenji. He had a kind face, short light brown hair and small rectangular glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izumy," Kenji said.

"The pleasure is all mine, really," She nodded.

They all turned when a boy came down the stairs. He looked just like Kenji, except in place of glasses, this boy had some freckles. Izumy blinked quizzically as he came to his father's side.

"My step-brother, Shuichi," Kurama explained.

Izumy glanced at Kurama before looking to Shuichi, "You mean, you both have the same name?"

Shiori laughed some, "Yes, it was the strangest thing."

"It sure is interesting," Izumy laughed lightly before introducing herself to the other Shuichi, who fumbled in replying.

"What a bag you have there, Izumy," Shiori smiled.

"Oh! These are Kurama's Christmas presents," She said.

"We should put those in my room," He said. "Follow me." He headed up the stairs and Izumy bowed to Kurama's family before following.

Shiori smiled, "Well, let's get the kitchen cleaned up." Kenji and Shuichi followed her to go help clean up.

When they got to Kurama's room, Izumy put the bag down on Kurama's bed, "All your presents are in here. I'm actually surprised they fit in here."

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

She nodded, smiling at him, "Sure."

"I realized last night that I didn't leave your Christmas present under the tree."

"Oh, yeah," Izumy waved a hand, "Don't even worry about that, it's completely fine."

Kurama smiled, "The reason is, I wanted to give it to you myself."

"Oh," She smiled, "Okay."

"Wait here, I'll get it for you." He left the room, closing the door behind him as he went to retrieve the gift.

Izumy smiled and started looking around the room, smiling wide at pictures of Kurama and his family, especially at the pictures of Kurama as a child. She wandered over to the set of shelves he had and looked at the books and unique trinquets he had settled on the shelves. She bent down and blinked, spotting a bottle of red liquid and a small fruit inside. Izumy picked it up gently and opened it, sniffing it. It smelled like fruit punch, making her cock a brow. She smelled it again and was surprised to feel compelled to drink it. She let the bottle touch her lips and she took a sip, immediately regretful when she felt the liquid touch her tongue…


	25. Downsizing

Before you all come at me with your kunai and katana, I have to say that the end is near and that's why I've been so blocked up! I've been plotting for months and weeks of how to end this so that all my readers will be happy, and I've found a solution! So do not fret for my brain has awaken from its slumber and I shall write again! Thank you for waiting and please enjoy!!

* * *

Kurama retrieved her present from the Christmas tree downstairs and stood up straight before heading back upstairs. He stopped in the hall, however, upon seeing someone exit his brother's room. He readied to fight, but was relieved when the figure turned. "Hiei, you really should try using the front door."

The fire demon closed Shuichi's room, "Hn, no thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, going over to his friend.

"I came when I heard Izumy was here," He replied. When the red head raised his brow at Hiei, the fire demon frowned. "I'm her bodyguard. I came to make sure she didn't run into any Yoko problems…"

"Well don't worry," Kurama replied, heading to his room, putting a hand on the doorknob. "I have Yoko under control, and Izumy is just fi-" He stopped in mid-sentence at the sight in his room.

* * *

"Oh Shuichi," Shiori began, knocking on the door of Kurama's room. She blinked at no answer and adjusted the tray of snacks and drinks that she had in her hand so that she could open the door. "Shuichi, is everything alright?"

She opened the door and smiled some, seeing Kurama sitting on his bed and reading. "Hello Shuichi, I just thought I'd bring you and Izumy something to snack on." She stepped in and looked around the room curiously. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's in the restroom," Kurama said.

Shiori turned to wall behind her on her left, looking at the door and smiled some when she heard the sink water running. "Alright, I'll just leave them here for you." She went over and set them down on the small table Kurama had in the far right corner where he kept a picture of Shiori, while she was pregnant, and his father who passed away (I'm assuming). She smiled, touching the picture before going over to Kurama.

She gave him a small hug, "I'm happy for you honey."

Kurama waited until she pulled back to give her a quizzical look, "Why mother?"

Shiori just shook her head, smiling, "No reason, love, no reason." She turned and left the room, leaving a confused Kurama in her wake.

After a little while, the bathroom door opened and Hiei poked his head out, "Hn, is she gone?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes." He put down his book and went over as Hiei opened the bathroom door wider and Kurama sighed, leaning against the doorway. Both young men shook their heads slightly at the three-foot-nothing, six-year-old brunette that sat on the toilet, swinging her legs and looking at them with big, bright, lavender eyes.

She beamed at them, "That was fun! What can we play next?"

* * *

"I just KNEW something like this would happen!!" Sanura exclaimed angrily, pacing back in forth in the living room. She looked to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Rinku, and Chuu with burning blue eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go anywhere, and what happens? She gets turned into a six-year-old right under your noses!!"

Hiei glanced aside as Kurama sighed, "Sanura, I apologize. I have to admit, I was careless in not warning her about it, but I don't think it helps the situation to yell."

Sanura shook her head, "No, you don't get to be the nice guy on this one! It's your fault that she was transformed into a kid! Now how are we going to protect her?" She wanted to know, looking at them.

"Shouldn't taking care of a kid be easier?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean it's _so_ easy to keep track of a little kid, especially one who knows her way around Japan," Yusuke said sarcastically, causing Kuwabara to look at him and frown. "Moron, it's harder to watch a kid! Teenage Izumy knows what she's doing, but who knows what's going through this kid Izumy's head."

"Precisely, and did you forget the entire Demon World Black Market is hot on our tail? How is she going to protect herself now?" Sanura demanded before putting her hands on her hips and taking deep, partially leveled breaths. "Alright…how long do these effects last?"

Kurama glanced over and thought a minute, "It will vary. She's a Mirror Demon, which means her genetic make-up will be far different from a regular demon's. This could have a longer lasting hold on her, it could not. Also, it's unsure how much she drank."

Sanura nodded, "So, we'll just have to wait it out…alright, we can do that. She'll just have to stay in the house at all times, and two of you will have to watch her, take turns on shifts, I don't care. We can't risk the enemy knowing of her situation, otherwise, they're going to take a mile with this step."

The bodyguards all nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" A young voice exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and lower their eyes to the now much younger Izumy. She was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt, overalls, and some tennis shoes, her hair done in low pigtails.

Sanura smiled, "What's wrong Izumy?"

"Don't treat me like a baby, I can handle myself!" She exclaimed, stepping in front of Sanura angrily. "I may be younger, but my ability to fight and defend myself hasn't changed. I don't want any of you worrying over me or putting yourselves in danger just because of me. I know I made a stupid mistake, so you shouldn't be yelling at the boys either."

Yusuke blinked and smiled lightly, along with most of the other boys. Even though she looked and sounded younger, she was still the same, and they were all relieved.

"I may be small, but I don't need nine people constantly watching me and making sure I don't trip and scrape my knee," She nodded firmly, "I can take care of myself, don't count me out of the running for this game just yet, alright?"

Sanura stood straight and sighed some, about to say something when Yukina walked in with a large plate of cookies.

Izumy turned at the smell and smiled wide, her eyes shinning, "Cookies!!" She ran over and sat on her knees at the low coffee table where Yukina put the plate, earning looks of doubt and complete loss of inspiration and some faith as they all looked at Izumy, Jin starting to snicker. "They look delicious Yukina!"

"Why thank you Izumy, would you like some milk?" The ice apparition asked.

"Oh yes please!" Izumy smiled wide, picking up a cookie and chomping into it.

Kurama smiled some, watching the little girl as Hiei glanced over lightly before standing and heading to his windowsill. Jin went over and starting chatting with Izumy, eating a cookie himself and making her laugh.

Sanura sighed, "This is going to be a little harder than I thought."

* * *

"Come on, ice princess, you'll never catch me that way!" Jin teased, running along the backyard.

"Oh yes I will!" Izumy exclaimed. She chased after him, both of them laughing with Izumy trying to catch him.

"As if we didn't already have enough kids in this house, he goes and reverts to one himself," Touya sighed.

"Ah, come on now Touya, they're havin' fun with it!" Chuu grinned, patting him on the back rather hard.

"I think it's adorable! I can't remember the last time we had a little girl to fawn over!" Botan said, smiling wide at the situation.

Kurama attempted to smile, but couldn't help but cringe mentally. Over the past couple days, Jin had found his way into the little girl's heart, playing games with her, watching cartoons with her, even going on midnight pudding raids with the six-year-old! It made the situation no better that he couldn't really relate to a child. Sure, she still knew everything the teenage Izumy knew. She knew how to fight, the whole demon, human, and spirit world concept. She even knew how to do complicated algebra questions. No, the only difference was that she had found a new fetish for games and fun with reckless abandon, such as sliding down the stair railings. The only thing was, he could never stay mad for long. He smiled some when he saw how happy Izumy was, how sweet her face looked as she laughed with enjoyment. It made him happy to see her happy, despite the fact that he was upset that he couldn't compete with Jin when it came to such childish things as midnight pudding raids...

However, if Kurama thought he was upset, it was nowhere near Hiei's dark mood. He watched as Jin took Izumy by both hands and flew into the air with her, making the little brunette laugh with the utmost delight. His red orbs burned into the flying red head's face before he glanced away from the window, looking ahead as he crossed his arms in temper.

Yet, when Izumy screamed from Jin dropping her and laughed again when he caught her, Hiei sighed some and smirked very slightly.

* * *

So, Izumy has turned into a six-year-old child. Normally, this would drive anyone on edge. Luckily, everyone seems to be enjoying this little break! How long can this break last, I wonder? Find out in the next chapters of _Smoke and Mirrors_! 


End file.
